Something Wicked
by Unolai
Summary: Crawl into the skin of my ADD-positive OC, add some chocolate and step back to watch the insanity. Pairing: Read to find out. Rated for future chapters. COMPLETE and RE-WRITTEN!
1. Welcome To The Asylum

**Prince Elmo: **Hello and welcome all, to Something Wicked 2.0! In my opinion, there were many things wrong with the previous version (spelling, details, paragraphs, general backgrounds....), so I decided to re-write it. Some things will have remained the same, but I hope everyone can see a significant change. To those who are wondering what the heck happened to the sequel....

I blame it on the plot-bunnies!! (runs out)

**Insert disclaimer here.**

* * *

**Kurama's point of view.**

Your new, uncomfortable school uniform itches terribly. Just as you this thought dully crosses your mind, Yusuke voices the complaint. A group of giggling schoolgirls pass by in a cloud of heavy perfume, a devastating assault on your sensitive sense of smell, as you wait for Kuwabara to arrive. They're wearing a similar, dark green uniform with a knee-length, plaided skirt. The girls whisper and point at you, before bursting out in a new round of giggles. No matter where you go, the female population always act in the same, annoying way. Their perfume just as irritating as their manners. You sigh quietly and submit to their curious stare and rapid whispers with grace and eternal patience.

"Man, what's taking Kuwabara so long?! Is he having a bad Elvis-Presley-Hairday, or something?" The detective is now using a ruler to scratch his back in a very elegant way.

"I'm sure that he will be here soon." You reply, calm as ever. Your thoughts drift off, as you think about how this all started. It was two days ago, that Koenma had requested your presence, early in the morning.

* * *

"I'm glad you could all come!" Koenma, the son of the Spirit Realm ruler, may look like an infant, but is in fact over 700 years old. You give him a kind smile, as he welcomes you. "We've got a bit of a crisis here."

Yusuke, Kuwabara and you are seated quite comfortably, opposite of his desk. Hiei chooses to stand, leaning against the wall, as he always does. "Just four hours ago, I got the message that the guardian of the Eye of Corax has passed away. We must--"

"The Eye of who?!" Yusuke loudly interrupts Koenma's rant before it even properly began. Turning towards the detective, you calmly explain that the Eye is a necklace which contains a large amount of dark energy. Where it originally came from is unknown, but in the past, the Eye has proved to be a powerful and very dangerous weapon.

For safe-keeping, the Eye of Corax has been hidden away in a mysterious temple located somewhere in the Demon World. To ensure that no demons can go near it, the temple has been charmed so that only magical creatures can enter it. And since magical creatures generally stay away from the Demon World, in disgust of their way of life, the Eye has been safe for centuries. The temple had always been guarded by the Lunari, a kind of Elf who are well-known for their loyalty and honest nature. They had sworn an oath to protect the Eye to the death, making them perfect for this job. It's the isolation that cost them their lives. Living as a closed community, in such a small space, was bound to go wrong some day. The Lunari are now exstinct.

"And that's why I need you to retrieve the Eye! With the bloody past it has, I'm not going to risk it getting stolen. Now that the last guardian of the temple is gone, the magic will slowly diminish and the charm will wear out." You give Koenma a short nod in agreement.

"But if only magical creatures can enter the temple, what do you need us for?!" You can just barely suppress a wince, as Yusuke loudly voices this question. Koenma, clearly disgruntled at being interrupted again, scowls at the human. A very odd look for a baby, you note abscently. "If you would let me finish, maybe then I can explain!"

Clearing his throat, Koenma folds his small hands on the desk. "We're currently searching through our files to find magical creatures who do reside in either the Human World or the Demon World. I expect Botan to be done any second."

As if on cue, a blue ogre stumbles in carrying a few maps, followed closely by the blue-haired Reaper.

"These are all we could find! Either this is all or we don't have records of them." Botan explaims rather cheerfully, before sitting down in the chair Hiei left unoccupied. The ogre, that you faintly recognise as George, places the files on Koenma's desk. Standing up on his chair, Koenma opens the first file. It holds only one page. Muttering the words as he reads them: "Heechul, wizard, male, 24 years old, residing in the Human World...Has been stripped of his powers due to unknown crimes against the Elders...Errrm, no!"

Closing the folder, he moves onto the next. "Kyo Yakumura, also a wizard, male...2 years old." He casts Botan a glare, who seems to be engaged in a staring contest with the ceiling.

Moving on to the next, which is the thickest. "Desoria Poe, necromancer, female, age unknown, banned from the Magical World, current residence is unknown. That doesn't really help either!"

With barely suppressed anger, Koenma litterally tears open the last file. It's thick, but not as thick as the previous file. "Name unknown, witch, female, age unknown, residing in the Human World, probably under human alias. Subject's powers have been Locked. Further information not available." The rest of the file is just a collection of reports about Locking the powers of an infant and a strange incident when the subject was 6 years old.

* * *

So here you are, looking for a witch without a name or a face. Even if it is a long shot, she's the best chance you have. You figure that the girl's around your age, since rumour has it that she attends Green Star High. Hiei had bluntily refused to come along, muttering something about 'foolish humans', though you can feel his spirit energy near. He's keeping an eye or three on you, for reasons you can probably guess. It's a reassuring thought, should anything go wrong. You have no idea how powerful this witch is. And wether or not she's hostile.

"Urameshi!!"

You're snapped out of your daze by the familiar voice and turn to see Kuwabara running up to you. His uniform seems a little bit too short, you notice with a raised eyebrow at his mismatched socks. As the three of you walk towards the school, you can't help but smile at their argument. You feel Hiei following close by. You're pretty sure that Yusuke and Kuwabara know it too, but you don't bring it up. Arriving at the massive school building, only one thing crosses your mind: _"This is going to take a very long time!"_

You sigh at the prospect of searching for days.

* * *

**Yusuke's point of view.**

You hear Kurama sigh and it's not all that hard to guess the reason. "Man, this place is huge!" You scowl darkly. It's going to take forever to search the girl out.

"Well, the witch can probably sense that we're different from normal humans. Perhaps she'll seek us out..."

You can just barely stifle a snort. Thank God, Botan had already signed you up, now it was just a matter of picking up your schedule. So five minutes later, you're walking down one of the many hallways, trying to make sense of the complicated rows of names and digits. You can't understand half of it, you refused to let Kurama take a look, muttering that you can do it yourself and you even turn the paper upside down, as if that would make it better.

But it doesn't.

"Why can't they make these schedules humanly understa--" Your oncoming complaining is rudely interrupted, as you slam into a small girl, who is send sprawling backwards onto the floor. "Ouch! Watch it, dumbass!"

Her long black hair has fallen into her face and the book she had been reading during her walk, has slid against the lockers. The tips of her hair are blood red, she brushes it out of her stunning green eyes, before glaring at you. You reach out your hand and help her up, with a bored expression on your face. Before you get the chance to apologise, not that you were planning on doing that, Kurama hands her book back and does it for you.

Her eyebrows shoot up under her bangs, obviously surprised at his manners.

"Are you okay?" He asks with one of his disarming smiles. She offers a shy smile in return, before convincing Kurama that she's fine.

"You guys are new here, right?" She plucks the schedule out of your hands, without waiting for a reply. Looking it over just once, she offers Kurama another bright smile. "My name is Hope Kingsley and I'll be your guide for today!"

* * *

**Prince Elmo: **What do you think?

**Hiei:** The same crap as before. (walks out)


	2. The Search Begins

**Prince Elmo:** Just read the friggin' story!

* * *

**Yusuke's point of view.**

Hope proves to be a big help as she moves through the school building without any trouble.

"It says here that you have Mrs. Mitchell for history first. She's a real nightmare, so make sure you watch yourself in her class! One of my friends dubbed her Mitch the Raging Bitch, so that should give you an idea." A small, amused giggle. "Everybody hates her, including the other teachers!"

She turns back to Kurama with a polite smile and keep questioning him about where he comes from and other normal questions like that. He answers them politely and evades the more nosy questions.

You don't understand how he does it.

The girl stops in front of a door which has various pictures of famous dead people on it. You even spot George Washington. "Well this is your stop. Come on, I'll introduce you to a friend of mine!"

Almost everybody seems to have huddled around one table. The owner obviously has brought something amazing, and most likely illegal, to class. Only three people seem uninterested: a guy in the very back, who seems to have fallen asleep, a girl next to him who's reading a book and another girl who sits in front of her, who's bend over what appears to be a large roll of toilet-paper. The second person gives Hope a friendly wave. "Joanna, meet Shuiichi, Yusuke and Kuwabara. They're new here, so they need to be protected from Bitchzilla."

Inwardly, you give a snort. As if you need protection from some human teacher. Joanna sizes you up, her grey eyes have a suspicious glint to them. After a short pause, she pushes her shoulderlength brown hair behind her ear and mutters a hesitant "Hello..."

Kurama takes the seat next to the girl who was engrossed with the roll of paper. It turns out she was drawing, a pencil now propped behind her ear, as she rolls the paper back up. Kuwabara and you take the two seats next to Joanna. The brunette is a bit distant and quiet at first, but she slowly warms up to you, shyly chatting away with Kurama. A fierce blush burning brightly on her cheeks.

Your stupid uniform is making your back itch again.

"Quick, Mitchell's coming!!"

Within the blink of an eye, the loud teens have all found their seats and have all gone silent as the grave. If someone dropped a pin right now, it would a noise similar to a herd of buffelo's stampeding through a glasswork-shop in the dead of night.

Tempting, indeed.

"What the..." You mutter to yourself, while gawking around the classroom.

Then a middle-aged woman strolls into the room. Dressed in a long skirt and a neat blouse, she reminds you of those old-fashioned Head Mistresses. The kind who smacks students with a ruler. Without regarding the class, she mutters an icy cold "Good morning, class."

The entire class drones the greeting back, except for the three of you.

Still not looking at the class, she sits down behind her desk with a kind of elegance, you didn't expect from someone _that _old. Her voice is cold and sounds almost bored. "And now it's time to tell you why it _isn't_ a good morning. I finished grading your test from last week and most of you have done even worse that I expected." A collective groan sounds through the classroom.

Looking up for the first time, her ice-blue eyes clashing with yours. "And who might you be?" Her cold gaze switches between you three, taking in various degrees of surprise.

Standing up, Kurama offers the ice queen a polite nod and replies in his usual calm manner. "We are your new students. We have been transferred here." Mrs. Mitchell tells him to sit back down immediately. In another display of grace and elegance, she stand up and folds her arms, in what seems like one fluend motion.

"Since you three are new, allow me to explain my rules." She pauses, her cold voice seems to linger in the air. "When I talk, you will be quiet. You will raise your hand when you wish to speak and you will not do so, until I give you permission. There will be no gum, no passing notes, no drawing." She casts a meaningful look to the black haired girl next to Kurama, who's now balancing her book on one finger.

And failing miserably, as the book thunders to the ground with an almost deafening thud. Why are things so loud, when everything is so quiet?

"There will be no drinks of any kind, no foods of any kind, no personal music devices and absolutely no cellphones. Any violation of these rules, will result in detention. No exceptions."

You quickly notice that Mrs. Mitchell runs her classroom like a boot camp, as if the little speech she gave you wasn't proof enough. Every student has to come forward to collect their test. She reads the grades out loud and then proceeds to tell them why they're complete idiots. Two girls were send to the principal's office for bursting into tears.

The students sufficiently terrorized, she begins a lecture about Seventeenth century poetry.

You follow the exchange with utter disinterest, as you're only focused on the terrible itching of your back. One would think that school uniforms have to be uncomfortable or else they can't be used.

It's a conspiracy!

With a grimace, you sink low in your seat in an attempt to rub your back against the back of the seat.

"What are you doing?!" Kuwabara whispers, with a raised eyebrow.

Raising yourself to your normal height again, you whisper back. "My uniform itches like hell. Don't tell me yours feels fine."

"Washing it often helps." A soft female voice whispers. Turning towards the source of the voice, your eyes lock with the drawing girl. Her pencil still behind her ear, she regards you with bright violet eyes.

"What?" You whisper as you trace one of the violet coloured locks in her hair with your eyes.

"Your uniform. Wash it with vinegar and the scratchiness will go--"

An icy cold voice, laced with the promise of punishment, interrupts her from the front of the classroom. "Miss Sterling."

The girl turns her head with a look of genuine surprise on her face. "Huh?"

Mrs. Mitchell narrows her eyes at this one-worded-reply. "Speak with two words, you dim-witted girl."

With her face suddenly lighting up with a bright smile, she cheerfully replies with: "Cottage cheese!" To which the classroom is promptly filled with barely suppressed snickers and Mitchell's stare goes from cold to enraged. Your gaze switches from the girl to Mitchell and back, grinning at her deviance.

"....What? You asked for two words, those were two words!" Turning to Kurama, she jerks her thumb at the teacher, before muttering: "And _she_ has the nerve to call _me_ dim-witted. Psh! At least_ I_ can count to two!"

With the class now shaking in mirth, the oddly graceful teacher walks forwards, until she is right infront of her student. She leans down so she is almost face-to-face with the curious-looking girl.

"Yes, ma'am!" Mitch the Raging Bitch says in a correcting tone, her blue eyes filled with anger. The girl only gives her a friendly smile. "No need to call me ma'am. 'Your Divine Wickedness' will suffice."

Mrs. Mitchell manages to silence the laughing students with one cold look around the classroom, before calmly sending the girl to the principal's office.

With half a shrug, the 'Sterling' girl grabs her bag, stands up and makes to walk away. Before she does, Mrs. Tingle rips the pencil out from behind her ear, taking several hairs with it and shoves it into her hands. The girl flinches as the hairs leave her skull. "And you will use your writing tools the proper way."

You jump up, your 'Hero Instincts' kicking into action. "Hey, that's not fair!!"

With a glare cold enough to have started the first Ice Age, she slowly turns to you. "And you will take Mr. Urameshi here with you. I have no doubt that he'll be visiting the principal's office on a regular basis."

* * *

Two and a half seconds later, you're outside the classroom with the strange girl. She stops and stares at the floor with a blank gaze, while slightely bouncing back and forth on the balls of her feet.

You size her up, as she's not paying attention to her surroundings.

Her black with violet-streaked hair is cut in an oval bob and reaches down to her shoulders, with diagonally cut bangs slanting over her forehead. She brushes it back and rubs a long-nailed hand over the place where Tingle ripped out the hairs. Being of average height for a girl, she's about chest-height for you.

With a start, she's pulled out of her daze. She turns to you, her violet coloured eyes meeting yours. You randomly note how perfectly it matches the streaks in her hair. These eyes are currently filled with silent laughter, as she patiently submits to your curious stare.

She's not extremely beautiful, but her exotic features make her an odd sight. Not too skinny either, but normal built.

Her saucy wink snaps you out of your stare. "Sorry about that. I got this random thought about Darth Vader and his yummy toast, so I kind of zoned out. Let's go!" She promptly turns on her heel and walks off. You watch with a cocked eyebrow, as she randomly does a cartwheel and nearly topples over.

"Come on, let's go!" You run to catch up with her.

"So, your name is Yusuke, right?" It's more of a statement than a question.

You give her an almost cocky grin. "And I know that _your_ name is Sterling!"

She looks at you sideways and grins back. "Only teachers and idiots call me by my last name, which one are you?" You chuckle and say you just don't know her first name. Humming a foreign tune under her breath, she doesn't pick up the hint or she ignores it. Then she grabs your upper arm in a casual way and steers you to the right into a different corridor. Then she pulls you to a stop.

"Here we are!" With a twirl and an exagerated flourish of her arms, she dances through the door that says 'Principal Dubois' Office' in big, red letters. You follow with an amused grin on your face.

* * *

While in the principal's office, you notice that Sterling and the principal are quite friendly to each other. Apparently she get's kicked out of Mitchell's class nine out of ten times. A few moments later, you're back outside, both clutching a notorious Yellow Slip. It's a note which says who gave you detention and why. You had to fill this in yourself.

You laughed when she had showed you what she had written: "Cottage cheese are appearantly not two words."

She had laughed even harder, when you had shown your Yellow Slip: "I had to meet the principal anyway!"

When the bell rang, you convinced Sterling to show you where your next class was, as you left the office. "Well, Mr. Urameshi. It has been a pleasure, but I must take my leave. I will soon see you in detention." She gives a dramatic bow, to which you raise an eyebrow. This Sterling person is quite the character.

Straightening up, she seems unable to wipe that grin off her face. "Remember to always wear your seatbelt: It makes it harder for the aliens to suck you out of the car!"

Before you can reply, she has twirled on the spot and is bouncing down the corridor to her own class, knocking over several people as she goes.

"But I don't even know your first name!!" Turning around mid-bounce, she sticks out her tongue at you. Which turns out to be a bad idea. Colliding butt-first with a teacher, she knocks him over, sending a wave of coffee flying through the air and landing on several random students.

Her head flicks back in laughter, before she quickly runs off, disappearing from sight.

* * *

**Prince Elmo:** Review, yo!


	3. A Name For The Beast

**Prince Elmo:** I have nothing witty to say.

. . .

Shocking, right??

**Keiko: Yu Yu Hakusho and all related characters do not belong to Unolai.**

**

* * *

**

Stil**l Yusuke's point of view.**

Your next classes are dull and nothing exciting happens. Some teachers are pretty okay and laid-back, but most are grouchy, though not as bad as Mitchell. It turns out that this 'Sterling' girl only has a few of the same classes as you, so you only see her during lunch. She gives you a three-fingered wave, before taking her lunch outside. Sitting down with Kurama and Kuwabara, you discuss the mission so far. You make sure to keep your voices low, so no one can hear you.

"Hiei has the feeling that it's Miss Sterling. He tried to read her mind during one of her classes, but he couldn't. She was too guarded."

Kuwabara looks up from his food. "How does that prove that she's a witch?"

You swallow your chicken and rice, which doesn't taste as horrid as it looks.

"Normal humans generally don't even notice a thing when you try to read their mind. The fact that she wouldn't let Hiei in, proves that she's...not normal." You laugh, remembering the whole 'knocking-over-the-teacher-bouncing-backwards-incident'. "Yeah, I could've told you that too! But there's a difference between not normal and a witch."

Kurama opens his mouth to retort, but before he can do so, Hope and Joanna sit down on either side of him. "Hey there! I see you've survived your first Mitchell-class."

Hope gives you a friendly smile that you answer with a grin of your own.

* * *

Before you know it, the day full of boring classes has passed and you give yourself a mental pat on the back for not skipping any class. Joanna, who seems to be a little scared of you, is reluctantly guiding you to detention. You've learned that they actually have a seperate classroom for it. Joanna refuses to meet your eye and doesn't respond to any of your tries to strike up a conversation. She stops in front of a door with big red letters that spell: 'Detention Room'.

"Well...this is it..." Joanna lamely gestures to the door, as if it's not obvious enough. Before you can say anything, she scurries off.

"Thanks!!" You yell at her retreating back. Grabbing your Yellow Slip, you open the door.

But instead of Mrs. Mitchell, there's a different teacher sitting behind the desk. He looks young as he grins at you.

"Welcome young one, to the hell we know as detention!" He spreads his arms as if gesturing a big beautiful room. "My name is Luke. No last name, no Mr, just Luke. I'm a substitute for Mrs. Mitchell, who actually has better things to do with her time. Yellow Slip, please!" He holds his hands out for you to place your Yellow Slip in.

With a small grin, you close the door behind you and walk up to the desk. You're sure you'll get along with this guy! While he takes your Yellow Slip and notes your name, you look around the small classroom. The two girls who were kicked out of Tingle's class are sitting in the back, listening to music. They're the only girls in the room and you have no idea who the other nine boys are. Everyone is either listening to their personal music, reading something or even playing a portable videogame.

Apparently, Luke has a very liberal view of the term 'detention'.

"Well Mr. Urameshi, please take a seat and entertain yourself. You'll be here for two whole hours, because you wanted to meet the principal. Which is a very inventive way to meet him, I must say..." Several kids watch curiously you as you walk over to a windowseat in the back. As soon as you sit down, they turn back to whatever they're doing. You simply prop your feet up on the desk and lean your chair back against the wall. When Luke doesn't protest, you smile and close your eyes, determined to take a nap.

Short nap, since a few seconds after you close your eyes, the door of the room flies open, only to bang loudly against the front-row desks. The door is closely followed to a flail of limbs, a mop of black-violet hair and a flying electric-yellow schoolbag.

"Holy sheet!!" Squeels the owner of said limbs, hair and bag, as she stumbles up towards Luke's desk. By clutching the edge of it, she barely catches herself from falling face-first onto the floor.

"The air! It's plotting my demise!" She exclaims, before turning to the young teacher. Who's wearing a look you can only describe as vaguely bored. "The air is trying to kill me, Luke!"

"And why is that?" Is the monotone reply.

Sterling leans closer by placing her hands flat on the surface of the desk. "The air, being invisible as it is, thought it could easily trip me, causing my bag to fall from my grasp and then it bounces off the schoolboard, onto your desk and into the lights, smashing the glass into itty, bitty pieces.

This results in the rain of pretty sparkly lights, that set my god-awful schooluniform on fire - no loss there - to which I stop, drop and roll, knocking over several small children and old ladies as I go and then, when I finally manage to kill the fire, I slip on an unsuspecting banana peel, fall forwards onto my face and land on top of a piece of chalk, which shoots up my left nostril and causes, what doctors call, Post Chalkatic Up Your Nose Syndrome which is fatal ten out of ten times. And _that_ - " She pauses to point her finger in his face. " - Is a very sucky way to die...."

After a stunned, ten-second silence: "Don't they have medication for your overactive imagination?"

"Oh....I knew I had forgotten _something _this morning!"

The blackhaired student then manages to pick up her bag, place her Yellow Slip on the desk and turn to you, in what seems like one fluent motion. With a twirl and a leap, Sterling flops down into the seat next to your with smile on her face that borders on insanity.

"Hi, Yusuke!"

"Hey."

Seemingly satisfied with your one-worded reply, she bends down and loudly rummages through her bag. You watch her intently.

"What's that?"

Her wide violet eyes lock with yours in surprise. You merely point at the roll of paper in her hands. She looks down at it, as if only realising just now that she's holding something, before turning back to your with a grin on her face.

"Is it a bird?" She asks dramatically, with one of those voices announcer always use.

You blink at her silence, before you realise she expect a reply. "Oh...Errm, no. Not a bird."

"Is it a plane?" She continues, leaning slightely closer.

"No."

"No? Then it must be....Super doodle!!" She announces grandly, while sending the roll flying with a flick of her wrist. With a rainbow-like arch and lots of rustling, it flies through the air, leaving behind a long stretch of paper behind. On this paper, are hundreds, literally_ hundreds_, of small cartoon-like drawings, all smushed in together as if there was not enough room for them.

You gawk as some of it lands on Luke's desk, still partly rolled up.

"Isn't it fantastic??" The girl next to you exclaims.

"Yeah....Wow...."

Smiling at your reaction, she bends over the last bits of space on end of the roll with a pencil in her hands.

Half an hour later, you're pretty fed up. Sterling refuses to talk to you and she bends over her Super Doodle in such a way, that you can't even see what she's doing. Her damn hair is in the way!

Just as you're about to comment, she sits back up with a snap. Now there's only a small bit a blank paper left, the rest of it filled with doodles of a very strange looking squirrel. At least, you _think_ it's a squirrel.

Just when you're about to ask what "Foamy" means, she interrups you with a loud yell. "Hey, Luke!"

The teacher looks up from his newspaper, both eyebrows raised. "Any requests as to the last bit of space?"

He tips his head to the side, as if considering her question. "Darth Vader....Who demands his toast back..."

"_What the hell...."_ Your mind screams at you.

"Cool! Why didn't I think of that??"

Within a few seconds, there's a small Darth Vader on paper and she's rolling her finished project back up, before putting it back in het schoolbag.

"Thank god! Now can you please--" You gawk as she pulls out a sketchbook and immediatly turns pencil to paper again. Without really thinking about it, you grab her pencil from her hand and chuck it in a random direction. (Author: Ow, my eye!) She freezes, then slowly turns her head to glare at you.

You lock eyes with her, crossing your arms while giving her a cocky grin. As if you _dare_ her to make you pay for that. Without breaking eye contact, she reaches inside the sleeve of her uniform...And pulls out a brand new pencil.

Your grin falters. She sticks out her tongue.

With a frustrated cry, you slam your forehead down onto your desk. Sterling just laughs at you like you're the funniest thing she's seen in all of her short life. After that, you decide that a nap really_ is_ the best way to get through detention.

* * *

"Urameshi...Urameshi? HEY, wake up!!" Someone's shaking you and judging by the voice, you're pretty sure it's Kuwabara. Opening your eyes confirms it, as well as the fact that Sterling is gone too. Kuwabara is already leaving the classroom again, explaining that Kurama already went home.

Standing up, you stretch your arms out above your head. "What the...?!" There's a paper sticking out of the chest-pocket on your uniform. Taking it out, you fold it open. Your eyebrows shoot up and your mouth opens in surprise. It's a cartoon-version of your face and shoulders as you're sleeping! But...is that drool?!

Looking at the bottom of the page, you find a version of Sterling holding up a sign that says; 'lol'.

Underneath it, in neat handwriting: "You drool in your sleep. It's funny. A pat on the back and a friendly handshake, Jaiden Sterling."

* * *

**Prince Elmo:** ZOMGCAKE! Your name is Jaiden Sterling! Weeeeeeeeee!

Review. Now.


	4. Then The Insanity Began

**Prince Elmo:**Has anyone ever heard the Hike Up Your Pants Song? It's awesome! I often get the urge to sing it around white guys who think they can be gangstah if they'd just wear their pants around their ankles....

**Koenma:**Yu Yu Hakusho is not Unolai's. The insanity, however, is hers to keep.

**Your point of view, finally! Also the next day**

"_Yep, Napoleon was a pretty screwed up guy...Not to mention short!...I wonder how many teeth I have...Napoleon is a stupid name, I mean, who names their kid __Napoleon__?! That's just asking for trouble!...Hey, if I squint my eyes, Mitchell's hair kinda looks like Mount Rushmore...Canadians, damn Canadians...Yusuke's a pretty okay guy...Must investigate if his hair can move...."_

This all flew through your mind as you listen to Mitchell's endless lecture about Napoleon. You're leaning your face on your fist and stare blankely at Mitchell. You're not listening, trying not to slip into a coma is hard enough on it's own.

The red-haired guy next to you - you're pretty sure his name's Shuuichi - keeps glancing at you in a very suspicious way. You're about to glance back at him and make a face, when your face slides off your fist without any warning and collides nose-first with your desk.

You can barely hear Mitchell yell "Detention!!" over your howl of pain.

A Yellow Slip later, you're bouncing out of the girl's locker room into the open air. It's a beautiful day, so gym class is held outside. And because one gym-teacher is sick, the gym class is now boys and girls together. Breathing in the fresh air, you take a look around. Many people yell a greeting or wave at you.

You give them a bright smile and do a little funky dance on the spot to entertain them. Dispite your friendly attitude and your status of 'fairly popular', you don't have many close friends. Mostly because no one can stand to be around you for a long period of time. Your 'fun-loving nature', as you call it yourself, tends to be quite exhausting.

As you look around the field, you quickly spot the new guys. They're standing over at the bleachers, their back to you.

The tallest, his name's Kuwa-something, has pretty much the freakiest hairdo you've ever seen. It's a kind of Elvis-do with a twist. It makes you want to adopt him, pinch his cheeks and call him your baby.

The one with the red hair, Shuuichi, is currently being harrassed by Julia and Christine, two of the more popular girls. They're both eyeing him with great interest and seemingly take any excuse to touch his arm or his shoulders. He seems to be dealing with it quite gracefully.

And then there's Yusuke. A pretty okay guy, for as far as you know. Walking up to them, you let out a loud, hacking cough to let them know you're there.

"Oh, I'm sorry." You pause to continue your extremely fake coughing fit and stumble forwards. "I seem to have caught -" Overly exaggerated sneeze. "- Hyperchondriolosis." You lean heavily against Christine, who does her best not to seem too disgusted by you. "Highly contagious. But the doctor says it's okay now. Even_ if_ I infect other people, it's most likely no longer fatal." You noisily whipe your nose on your own hand.

Before placing that same hand enthusiastically on the popular girl's shoulder. "But enough about me, how are you??"

Before you can even say 'Sale at Gucci', the girls have disappeared.

"You're welcome!" You say with a huge grin directed at the redhead. He offers a small smile. "Shuuichi, right?" You stretch out your hand and he takes it. He obviously wasn't paying attention just now....

"Yes, pleased to meet you. This is Kuwabara and I believe you've met Yusuke?" Before you can reply, Coach Wydell stomps onto the field, demanding that you all 'shut your pie-holes'.

Today's game is Dodgeball, your favourite! Half of the girls in this class suddenly have their periods and call in sick. The other half are on the field opposite of you, looking very disgruntled. Apparently, they don't appreciate having to play this game against you.

For obvious reasons. Insert evil cackle.

The group had been divided in two and wouldn't you know it? The three new guys are on your team!

The Coach was standing in the middle holding a ball, getting reading for a 'jump-start'. (Author: You know about jump-starts right? One person throws a ball into the air and one person from each team jumps up to grab it or smack it towards a teammate. Julia and Kurama are the same height, so they get to jump.)

"Three...two...one...GO!" Ball in the air, both students jump for it. Kurama, who had jumped just a little sooner, smacks the ball over to you. Without missing a beat, you catch the ball and hit Christine straight in her face with a bruising force.

"Aiaiaiaiai!!! Kamikazeeee!!!"

The ball richoces off her nose, right into Yusuke's hands, who instantly throws it to Kurama, who lightly hits another cheerleader on the leg.

_'Gosh, what a gentleman! Note. My. Sarcasm. Now let's see how many girls I can reduce to tears today!' _

The rest of the game is filled with screams of agony, flailing limbs and your random battle-cries. The three new guy prove to be real quick and agile, much to your sadistic delight. The game is over, far to soon to your taste, when Kuwabara hits the last guy in the stomach with the ball.

Coach's whistle fills the air. "Red team wins!"

You let out an excited scream and break out into your victory dance. Which includes a lot of moves from Saturday Night Fever. "Go me, uhuh, who's the best? That is me, uhuh!"

The guys just give you the usual 'What the hell?!'- looks. The one you get more often than you can count. "What?! Don't even pretend that _you_ don't have a victory dance! If you don't, then you at least have a 'I-gotta-pee'-dance!"

Staring at the pretty bubbling liquid, you're pretty sure you're not drooling. You straighten your protective 'geek-goggles', which everyone has to wear and just stare at the vial which has mezmerised you. You're now in Chemistry class and you had teamed up with Shuuichi, once again saving him from certain death by popular girl.

Instead of normal desks, this classroom is filled with desks that have a small sink, a faucet and an outlet for gas. These desks are high enough for you to stand behind, but the teacher also has high stools standing around.

You're glad you teamed up with the redhead, because he proved to be some kind of freaking super-genius. While he does all the work, you make sure you don't touch anything and break stuff. Needless to say, Chemistry is your worst subject. You're a pretty good student, but you basically suck at this! But you still love it, because you get to blow stuff up.

Which you do.

A lot.

With a wistful smile, you remember the day you had set a chair on fire with your Bunsen burner.

Behind you are Kuwabara and Yusuke. Between the assignment (which might as well have been written in Japanese for you!) and avoiding things thrown by jealous girls, you're having a pretty good time with them. Just as you're telling Kurama that you'll work out the notes for him since he did all the work, you're interrupted by a menacing bubbly sound. Kuwabara and Yusuke's clear liquid has suddenly turned bright green and it's bubbling away rapidly.

You stare at it for a second...Before yelling; "Fire in the hoooooole!!"

To which some girls scream and all the students dive under their table within the blink of an eye. You grab Shuuichi, who's obviously not getting it, by the front of his shirt and drag him down. A loud, splattering bang sounds through the classroom, followed by a series of small splats.

The students break out in applause as they stand up again. Without looking at Shuuichi's shocked face, you stand up too. As you look at the state the two boys are in, you join your classmates in their applause:

From head to toe, they're covered in bright green goo and their shocked expression is just priceless. You snort in laughter. "Well, at least you're wearing goggles!"

You're annoyed. Really annoyed. And you don't get annoyed so easily. This time, you're not as lucky as having Luke for detention. Mrs. Mitchell _"the vapid bitch"_ has ordered you to sweep the schoolyard. The freaking large schoolyard.

You mutter The Great Rant Of Injustice - which you borrowed from fellow-student Wufei - to yourself as you push the wheelbarrow around the school building, to the back of the building. Making sure that no one sees you, you take the broom and shovel out of the wheelbarrow and sit yourself down in it. You take out your precious MP3-player and a few seconds later you're bobbing your head to No Doubt, kicking your feet to the beat and twirling a lock of your shoulder-length hair. "As we die, both you and I. With my head in my hands I sit and cry!"

You're pretty sure you're singing off-key, but it's not like you can hear yourself, so you don't care what you sound like. Closing your eyes, you grab the broom and sweep whatever you can reach from your spot. Just so you could show Mitchell something when she comes to check up on you.

New song. "I guess I just lost my husband, I don't know where he went. So I'm gonna drink my money, I'm not--" You stop mid-sentence. You have that nagging feeling you get when someone's watching you. (Author: And if you read stories here often, you know you probably _are_ being watched.)

A chill runs down your spine and goosebumps arise on your skin. Then you jump up with surprise, as you feel that tug on the back of your mind as someone tries to read your mind.

"What the hell...?!"

That's the second time today! Deciding that there's definatly something strange going on, you take out an earplug to listen to your surroundings. There's the rustling of the trees, some birds in the distance, a car driving by.....

And a menacing growl coming from behind you.....

**Prince Elmo:**Why yes, that _is _a reference to Gundam Wing! Kudo's for not noticing it until I mentioned it just now!

(points) Go.


	5. There Is No Spoon

**Prince Elmo:** I would like to thank everyone who has been so patient with me.

That's all. You may read the story now.

**Yusuke:** (walks in with carrying a large sign) **"Prince Elmo does not own Yu Yu Hakusho, nor does she make any money off this story. Keep this in mind while you read."** (drops the sign and walks off)

* * *

The sudden sound makes you jump, causing you to topple over wheelbarrow and all. "Son of a bitch!" You land painfully on your side, the broom and shovel clattering to the ground beside you.

"Well, at least I just cleaned this spot..." You mutter quietly to yourself. You groan as you look behind you, ready to give that wiseguy a chewing out of epic proportions. Gasping at the sight before you, you can almost feel yourself pale.

That guy is tall. Really tall. Über tall. Not to mention incredibly ugly! He looks like a rotting corpse, already half decomposed. In some places you can see his bones sticking through his pale, greenish skin and you retch as the stench of rotting flesh fills the air. His glowing red eyes settle on you, as he begins to stalk towards you with the determination of a predator.

His movements are slow, deliberate and somewhat clumsy.

You scramble up, ignoring the pain in your hip and in reflex, you take a swipe at him with the broom that's still in your hand. The head of the broom hits the monster in the stomach, embedding itself in the decomposed flesh with a sickening splat.

"...Grooooooss!"

Within the blink of an eye, you let go of the broom and jump backwards to create some save distance. The monster simply pulls the broom from his insides, only to throw it casually over his shoulder. He approaches you once again. With a quick glance, you scan the surrounding area for any spectators. Finding none, you raise your hand and power up for a simple attack. But before you can actually do so, someone beats you to the punch. "Spirit gun!"

A bright blue beam of energy sizzles past you and hits the monster dead on, to which it exclaims a piercing wail. A strong hand wraps around your upper arm from behind and you're pulled backwards so you're standing behind someone.

That someone turns out to be Shuuichi. Yusuke and Kuwabara are by his side, as well as a newcomer. He's just a little bit taller than you, you note, but before you can take a proper look at him, he pulls out his sword and attacks the monster with inhuman speed. You gawk, slack-jawed, as he attacks it over and over, seemingly nothing more than a black blur. Then Shuuichi turns around, grabbing you by your wrist. "We have to go. _Now_!"

You sputter out a few words, unable to form a proper sentence due to the fact that your brain seems to have gone on vacation. The guys bolt towards the forest that's convientently located in the opposite direction, the redhead painfully pulling you along by your arm. Shuuichi seems to run with the same inhuman speed as that other guy had used to attack the monster, causing you to be dragged along. His long, fast strides are no match for your short, useless legs.

Your mind continues to draw a blank as you struggle to stay on your feet. With your shoulder starting to ache, you turn your head to look behind you. You lock eyes with Yusuke, Kuwabara right behind him.

"_Wow, Kuwabara runs like a girl! Hey, wait a second. I'm running and looking backwards, in the movies they always--" _

Your foot gets snagged behind the root of a tree, causing you to be launched into the air. "Damn you, Spielberg!!" Smacking to the ground in a perfect face-plant, you slide a few yards before coming to a sudden stop against a particulairly hard tree.

You growl at the tree and swear you'll take your sweet revenge upon it when you rule the world. Rubbing your head where you hit the tree, you stand up. _"One hand on the tree, so you don't fall off the face of the earth. Or was that 'wear heavy stones in your bra to keep from falling off the face of the earth'? Wait, why am I here again?"_

A distant, painfilled wail reminds you why you were forced to run to begin with. Your head snaps up. Shuuichi is already running back to you, the other two waiting further down the road. _"Oh, right! I'm being kidnapped by super humans! Hang on, isn't that a bad thing?"_

With a battle cry that would even scare the almighty Conan the Barbarian, you launch your fist at Shuuichi's face; "Spooooooooooon!!"

With a sickening crunch, your fist collides with his right eye, taking the poor redhead completely off guard. The two humans rush forward to help him, as he stumbles backwards, you bolt in a random direction. You faintly hear one of them yell something at you, but the wind carries it away. As you run, you make sure to avoid leaving trails as much as possible. Not that you're any good at that or anything, but it doesn't hurt a Witch to try. You run as if your life depends on it and, you figure, it probably does.

After what seems like forever, you slow to a jog and then to a walk. "My lungs are on fire...And I think I broke my hand on his face..."

You gasp for air and brush your black with voilet hair out of your face with your good hand.

* * *

**Kurama's Point of View.**

You never saw it coming, until her fist had already connected with your eye. Stumbling backwards, you're now sure that she's the Witch you had been looking for. No normal human girl can inflict this kind of pain. She must've thought you were going to harm her.

"Wait, come back! We're only trying to help you!"

But she's already gone. Yusuke grabs your upper arm to steady you as you sway from the force of the hit. Flashing stars line the right side of your vision and you blink rapidly to make them go away. You feel the monster's spirit energy rapidly decreasing, before vanishing altogether. You three stand in silence, as you feel Hiei's spirit energy drawing closer. After stepping out of Yusuke's grasp, you lean heavily against a tree. Gingerly tracing your right eye with a finger, you wince as a headache explodes behind it.

"_That'll be black and blue tomorrow..."_

You reach out with your spirit energy to try and find Jaiden. But just as before, you find absolutely nothing. You're beginning to think that she doesn't have any spirit energy at all. Hiei appears in front of you, seemingly out of nowhere, though none of you look even remotely surprised.

He cleans the dark red blood of his katana with his cloak before returning it to it's sheath. "So, you lost the girl."

You breathe out a quiet sigh. Even though you know it's technically not your fault, you can't help but feel responsible. "We have to find her quickly! There could be more monsters like that." Your eye throbs in complaint at the sound of your own voice and you stifle a wince.

Hiei seems to notice this, as his eyes fill with barely noticeable amusement. "I wouldn't worry about that too much. By the looks of things, she could've handled that thing just as easily. It felt like she was powering up for an attack before Urameshi beat her to the punch."

You nod in agreement, before reminding him that you need Jaiden for the mission. Kuwabara scratches the back of his head. "How are we supposed to find her? She doesn't have any spirit energy, we can't trace her down."

Hiei unwinds the bandana from his forehead and opens his Jagan Eye, blood red eyes fixed on the human. "Yes, but she has something you will never have; thoughts."

You stop Kuwabara from making an insult back, with a simple wave of your hand. The flickering stars slowly draw away from your vision, before disappearing all together. Yusuke crosses his arms over his chest, his brow knitting together in a frown. "But I thought you couldn't read her thoughts."

You smile slightly, ignoring the way it seems to annoy your injured eye. "Hiei might not be able to read them, but he will be able to trace her down."

Within a blur, the firedemon bolts away, leaving you to struggle to keep up.

* * *

**Back to your Point of View, yay!!**

"_I'm alone...In the woods...I'm lost...And it's getting dark. That always happens in the movies, right before the hotty in a bikini dies! I might not be in a bikini, but I'm the hottest one here! I can't die, I'm the main character...I mean, I'm too young to die! Why is it always--"_You stop in mid-thought as you feel that familiar tug at the back of your brain again. Suddenly outraged at this whole damn situation, you throw him out of your mind with all the mental power you can summon.

"Take that, you invisible minion of Satan!" Your shrill voice echoes through the silent forest. "Oops, that was probably a bad thing to do..." You mutter to yourself.

With a frown firmly attached to your face, you keep walking until the sun begins to set. You don't bounce like you normally would, because that only seems to make the throbbing in your hand worse. "Joanna wasn't joking when she said that aliens have faces like steel."

You're so deep in thought, that you painfully slam nose-first into a tree. Shouting many profanities, kicking the tree and hurting your toes, you end up blaming the tree. (Author: In case you haven't noticed yet; you're quite the dork!)

"_Ouchy, my toe...How many teeth do I have again...Trees, they are plotting against me...Narf is a funny word...You and me, baby, ain't nuthin' but mammals, uhuh, uhuh, don't know the rest of the song...How random..."_

-snap, crackle, pop!- Your head snaps towards the sound so fast, that your neck hurts and you see stars for a second.

"Ooooh, that had better be the friggin' Rice Crispy Elves!" You run a shaking hand through your messy hair. It's not that you're scared or anything! I mean, what idiot is affraid of something rustling in the bushes? Could just be the wind or a cute, little, fluffy bunny-rabbit!

....Right....That idiot would be you.

Standing perfectly still and holding your breath, you listen to your surroundings.

-snap!- Right in front of you, just a few meters away! Without missing a beat, you turn on your heels and bolt in the opposite direction. _"Oh my freaking hell, they're right behind me!"_

You let out a girly squeal and double your effort to get away. Without any warning, a black shadow whizzes past you, causing you to lose your concentration.

Before you can wonder what it was, you find yourself slamming into something yet again. The unidentified something sends you sprawling backwards, until you land on your butt in an ungraceful heap. "Why is it that every time some shit hits the fan, I'm the one who lands painfully on her ass?!"

After brushing your hair out of your face for the umpteenth time today, your violet eyes take in the form of the newcomer, the reason of your running forgotten for a moment. His hair, your main weak spot, stands on end in a way you can only call psychedelic. "Wow, that's the awesomest hair-do I've seen in _ages_!"

Laughter coming from behind you, startles you out of your freaky-hair-induced-stupor. _"Oh, right. I was running. Saving my life and stuff."_

You clumsily stumble to your feet, gasping at the pretty lights that erupt on the outlines of your line of sight. Apparently, there's only so much slamming that your poor head can take.

* * *

**Prince Elmo:** As you might've noticed, I've smushed some chapters together. NOW GO REVIEW, MY MINIONS.

I still want minions....


	6. Satan's Invisible Minion

**Prince Elmo:** Because these chapters were so short, I decided to glue them together!

**Hiei: Prince Elmo does not earn any money off this fic and would appreciate it if you did not sue her. (glares)** Can I have my katana back now?

**Prince Elmo:** Nope! (sits back with a bucket of popcorn)

* * *

"Wow, reminds me of the whole Space Cake Incident..." The stars that line the outside of your vision are the promise of one hell of a migraine later. Your head throbs with the same rhythm as your hand, as you firmly keep your eyes on the newcomer with the psychedelic hairdo.

"You don't have to be afraid, we're not going to harm you!" A familiar voice rings out from behind you.

Whipping around just a little bit too fast, even more pretty stars to explode behind your eyes, temporairily robbing you of your sight. Your world spins, as your knees buckle. _"Oh, that's just freaking perfect! Forest floor, brace yourself, cuz here I come!"_

Before you can plummeth to your doom on the forest floor, two hands wrap around your upper arms in an almost painful grip. Those same hands seem to lift you clear off the ground. Without really having anything to do at that moment, you patiently wait, until the stars go back where they came from. Your head dips forward and you rapidly blink to clear your vision. Distantly, you hear footsteps approach. As a hand gently cups your chin, the same voice as before calls your name. Your vision clears almost immediatly and you find yourself staring into Shuuichi's grass-green eyes. One of which is already turning an ugly shade of blue.

You giggle at him. "Oh, hey there! Can I help you?"

The guy behind you, who's holding you up by your upper arms, intstantly lets go of you at the sound of your voice. As you didn't expect this sudden loss of support, your legs fail miserably again.

"Meep!" Flailing your arms, you cling to the closest thing available. Which happens to be Shuuichi. Or, more specifically, Shuuichi's neck.

You don't know exactly how you got there, but next thing you know, you're being carried by that same guy. All traces of an headache and purdy stars gone. _"Did I black out?....Naw, probably not! Blacking out is for girls who are freaking perfect and who's name is Mary Sue....And my name is Jaiden....Right....? Must check the name in my underwear later."_

The other guys are walking in front of him. One arm around your shoulders and one under your knees, you can't help but think: _"Hm, what are the odds of him carrying me wherever I want to go for the rest of my life?"_

His eyes are looking everywhere but you, probably on the lookout for another monster. You purse your lips in thought, taking in his appearance. _"He doesn't exactly look or act like a super villian, even though he has freakishly long hair for a guy. Why do I keep getting back on the whole hair issue? Maybe I have a hair fetish...Heehee, yeah right! Fetishes are for crazy people!....That came out wrong..."_

Tapping Shuuichi casually on the shoulder, his green eyes meet your violet ones. "Hm?"

You say nothing as wait for him to put you down, now that he has seen that you're okay. After a few seconds of silent staring, he directs his attention back to his surroundings. _"Eerrm...What?"_ It seems as though he's actually ignoring you.

Crossing your arms, you perfectly change your expression to 'The Glare That Caused The First Ice Age, Twice'. "Look, I'm pretty sure that you're getting off on carrying me like some hero, but since I refuse to play the damsel, I demand that you put me down now, damnit!!" You scream that last part like a banshee, one of your greater talents next to flipping pancakes in the air and blowing bubbles with your spit.

With a sense of victory, you see Shuuichi wince at the volume of your voice. After composing himself, he calmly explains that he can't put you down, because you will only run away again.

"_Captain Obvious, to the rescue!"_

With a defeated sigh, you promise that you won't run. "Look, I really hate being carried, especially when I can still walk myself. Please put me down, I swear I won't run! It's not like I have anywhere to go..."

Shuuichi studies your pouting face for a second and then stops walking to gently put you down on your own two feet. Casually brushing off some imaginary dust from your clothes, you smile sweetly at the guy with the electrifying hair. "See, now _that's_ the proper way of putting a girl down. Learn from this guy!"

You barely finished this sentence, before bolting into the direction of your school. Three steps later, a hand closes around your wrist, pulling you into a sudden stop and into a very solid chest.

* * *

You're currently glaring daggers at Shuuichi, who had introduced the newcomer as Hiei. _"Just because he acts all unimpressed, doesn't mean I have to stop glaring...Going back to counting teeth...Counting teeth AND glaring, is this what they call multitasking? It's way easy...I wonder where Hiei buys his gel, cuz I'd like some too...I bet his hair isn't hurricane-proof...Or waterproof for that matter...Note to self: Push Hiei into a body of water when opportunity presents itself."_

After your little failed escape, Yusuke wasen't taking any more risks. He had slung you over his shoulder, in a very Neanderthal-ish way, and pinned your arms by your side with his arm. After various profanities, death threats and lots of thrashing, you settled for being carried and being verbally abusive towards Yusuke.

"_I'd attack this bastard, but my head keeps hurting when I try to power up! It kinda makes me feel sick to my stomach. Well, if I'm gonna throw up, at least I'll know where I'm aiming!.....Ugh, mom warned me about this...."_ It's really getting dark now.

"I have to pee."

"What?!"

"It's not my fault that your shoulder is pressing onto my bladder shrinking it to the size of a peanut!"

"Well, you're gonna have to wait!"

"I can't wait!"

"Psh!"

"It seems like my bladder isn't the only organ the size of a peanut around here."

"What do you mean by that?!"

"Look, being carried like this is very humiliating, not to mention the unholy amounts of cleavage that I'm showing this way. Put me down!"

You begin to trash again, nearly throwing Yusuke off balance. "Hey, stop that! It's not _my_ fault we had to protect you from that monster, cuz you can't defend yourself!"

"_I'll show you 'unable to defend myself', you stupid asshole!"_

The throbbing in your head intensifies, a ripple of energy courses through your body, as you charge your electric shield. The arm around your waist tightens in alarm. "What are you --- ARGH!!"

With only a small crackle as a warning, your entire body is suddenly surrounded by a strong electric aura. You barely hear Yusuke's howl of pain over the crackling sounds the blue thunderwaves make as they pass over his body.

Your mother had tought you this defensive attack when you were little, to defend yourself from harm. Though you haven't had much opportunity to use it, you have practised and mastered it to the point where you can also use it to attack.

It's the only real spell you know how to use....

However, you are forced to stop your attack as Yusuke's body collapses underneath yours and the wind is knocked out of you when you hit the forest floor. Rolling off his crumpled body, a few more blue sparks escape your hands with whispering cracks. You easily jump over Kuwabara, his larger frame much slower than your small one, who lunges at you from the side.

"_That's it! You're gonna get it now, tough guy!!"_ Before you can treat him to the same electro shock therapy you gave Yusuke, a green, thorned vine wraps around your ankle, the thorns painfully digging into your flesh. Within the blink of an eye, you're being pulled from your airbourne position, only to slam into the forest floor.

Dull cracks in your chest, pain courses through your system, blackness threatens to overcome your vision.

Without taking time to shake it off, you charge your electric shield again. Blue spines of electricity pass thought the vine and into the one who holds it. Shuuichi screams in the distance and you pull your bloody ankle from the now shrivelled, thorny vine. Ignoring the burning pain in both your ankle and your chest, you clumsily stumble to your feet.

That pain seems like nothing as you double over someone's fist in your stomach. Ruby eyes meet yours and you pull Hiei close to sink your teeth into his upper arm. (Author: Oh come on! Don't say you never imagined doing that!) His scream of outrage is drowned out by the sound of your blood rushing through your ears, as his fist connects with your stomache again and again. You stubbornly keep your jaws clenched around his arm, coppery blood now flowing into your mouth.

You hear the whip before it strikes you across your back. A scream has left you before you could stop it, your shield goes off once more in reflex. Hiei gets struck, sending him flying backwards. Every muscle hurts, as you turn to cuss at the person who just attacked your innocent back. You sway on your feet, taking in the sight in front of you. Yusuke lies unconscious on the spot where you left him and Kuwabara just stares at you, wide-eyed.

And then there was Shuuichi, clutching that thorny vine which turns out to be a whip. His right eye is now completely black and blue and it looks like he's having trouble keeping it open. His whip is covered in blood. The same blood you feel running down your back and is soaking through the back of your uniform. The shirt you're wearing is practically falling off your body, it's completely slashed up from behind.

The air around you once again sizzles with energy and you stretch your hands out in front of you. Right when you see Shuuichi tense up to avoid your blow, you're startled by a burst of energy behind you. You whip around just in time to catch Hiei's fist with your face, your cry of pain echoes through the forest. Your head snaps back from the force of the blow, sending you stumbling backwards. Hot, coppery blood floods your mouth once again.

Your breath leaves you in a sigh. Then you feel your body go lax, as your world fades to black. You're out before you even hit the ground.

* * *

**Prince Elmo:** Wow, you guys are a bunch of assholes! Beating up a girl like that! (tosses a piece of popcorn in the air and catches it with her mouth)

**Hiei:** Give me my katana. Now.

**Prince Elmo:** Too late, I sold it on Ebay. I got ten whole dollars for it! Isn't that great? (Eyes Hiei, who has just developed a nervous tic to his right eyebrow) Go review before I get murdered!


	7. Going Chuck Norris On Yo Ass

**Prince Elmo:** (Walks in, dressed in a glittery pink fairy-costume, complete with fake fairy-wings) Welcome back, my little mushrooms! (Twirls in a circle, sending glitter flying everywhere) 8D Did you know that Hiei's heart is actually filled with pixie dust?!

**Yusuke:** (Dressed as a squirrel) Are you on crack?

**Prince Elmo:** (Waves her pink glittery wand) Why? Would you like some?

**Kurama:** (Walks in, dressed the same as Elmo and looking very uncomfortable) I can't believe she made me wear this...(Clears throat) **The only thing Prince Elmo owns here, is her own perverted little mind.** (Look at his outfit again) As if that wasen't obvious enough yet...

* * *

**Kurama's point of view:**

Koenma was outraged when you had returned with the badly roughed up Jaiden. Her sudden attack on Yusuke had been a complete surprise. You know she had only attacked him out of frustration, but the whole situation had spun out of control before you could stop it.

It was strange. You had expected her to be stronger. Not that her attack wasn't impressive, to say the least.

At your return to Koenma's palace, you had glanced at your teammates. Kuwabara being the only one without wounds, simply for the fact that he refuses to fight a girl. He was carrying Yusuke, who was barely conscious. She had electrocuted him, whilst he was holding her. You and Hiei had been too, but you two hadn't been in direct contact with her. Your entire body ached from the electricity that had coursed through you and from the force with which she had punched you. It was obvious that the unconsious and badly beaten girl in your arms was a whole lot powerful than she let on.

And yet, you feel guilty for the long, ragged cut you made across her back with your Rose Whip. You handed Jaiden to Botan, who would take care of her wounds. It was time to take care of your own wounds.

* * *

Now, just 24 hours later, the bruise over your eye has pretty much healed and all of your teammates seem to be healing fine. As well as Jaiden. You have learned that the young witch doesn't live alone in the Human World. She lives there with her mother, Maria, a kind, soft-spoken woman. Botan had been so kind as to inform her of the situation and she had responded with utmost understanding and grace.

It's obvious that Jaiden didn't get her personality from her mother.

Even though Jaiden hasn't been awake, her wounds are healing rapidly. Mostly thanks to Maria, who had arrived with a mysterious potion. As Botan took the mother towards Information, so that Jaiden's file could be changed, she had turned to you with the request to change Jaiden's dressings. Making your way over to Yusuke's room, where the witch now sleeps, you're deep in thought about the recent way of events. Something seems....Off....

As you lay your hand on the doorknob, a strange sound comes out of Yusuke's room. You pause and listen for a few moments. When the strange noise doesn't repeat itself, you softly open the door. "Jaiden, are you awake?"

* * *

**Back to your point of view!**

"_Hmmm, god bless the girl who invented beds. Their heavenly softness should not be underestimated."_ You make to roll onto your back and stretch like you always do, when pain radiating from your back spreads through you. You stop moving and breathing to squeal in pain. _"Oh my freaking god! Why does my back hurt like that?! What in the world did I do with it?"_ You just lie there, face down, waiting for the pain to go away.

Then you hear a door open. "Jaiden, are you awake?"

"_Shuuichi? Wait, where am I? What happened?!"_ Keeping your paranoid ramblings to yourself for this moment and pretend to be asleep.

"I was sure I heard something." Shuuichi mutters, apparently to himself.

"_What the hell is going on! Oh no, did I sleep with him?! Is this his bed?? I hardly know the guy...But he IS kinda hot...ARGH! Impure thoughts!"_

The door shuts and you hear soft footsteps coming towards the bed. You continue to breathe deep and even, pretending to be asleep seems like the best option for now. His hands gently turn you over on your back and you barely stifle a wince as you come to rest on your sore back. His fingers brush the hair off your face, before coming to rest on your face. You can feel his gaze as he studies you.

"_He's not believing the sleep-act, is he?"_

But then you hear him sigh. "It seems that your face is already healed. We shouldn't have been that hard on you, you were only defending yourself." _"I was...? And who are 'we'?"_ Then you feel him pulling back the covers. _"Woah, what are you doing, neighbour?!"_ "Let's take a look at your back..."

He carefully pushes you into a sitting position. Sitting down behind you, he lets your weight rest against him. Shuuichi cups your chin to bring your head backwards to rest against his shoulder. "Can't work with all that hair in the way..." Next thing you know, he's deftly removing the bandages from your torso. Which seems to be the only thing you're 'wearing', next to a pair of knickers. (Author: I heart this word.)

With strength you didn't even know you possessed so early in the morning, you bolt out of his grasp to sit at the other side of the bed. Ignoring the now dull ache in your back, you point an accusing finger at him and squeel out hysterically. "Just what the hell do you think you're doing?!"

You're pretty sure you're not really hyperventilating, as you wait for him to bask you in apologies.

Silence. Nothing, but silence. Then you notice that Shuuichi isn't exactly making eye contact. _"Hello-o? I'm yelling at you here. It's only polite to make eye contact when you're being yelled at...Is he...blushing?! Oh..."_

You notice the error of moving away from him; the bandages which were once covering your torso are now hanging loosely around your hips. So the reason why Shuuichi is not making eye contact, is because boobs don't have eyes. Crossing your arms over your naked chest, you move off the bed and slowly back away. Shuuichi's blush deepens, as he finally makes eye contact.

SLAM! The door is violently kicked open by a ready-to-kick-ass-looking Yusuke. "What's going on?!"

You blink stupidly at the door as more and more people stumble in. Some of which you recognise, most of which you don't. _"Oh, right. I'm pretty much naked." _You bolt towards the nearest door, praying to every god you know that it's the bathroom.

* * *

**Prince Elmo:** Yes, you have a mother. She'll play a small part in this story, just like Kurama's mum. That's your cue, Kuwa-kins!

**Kuwabara:** Please review! Reviews make us smile! :D

**Prince Elmo:** Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!


	8. Has It's Consequences

**Prince Elmo:** To all of my readers, who have reviewed so far; Thank you. I will now bestow upon you, all the luck and happiness in the world! (Wriggles her fingers at her computer screen) WhooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

**Hiei:** And that's supposed to help?

**Prince Elmo:** Hiei! You're back! (Hugs him tight) Say it and I will let go...

**Hiei: **(Gasps for air) **Elmo only owns her weird sense of humor and her demented OC.** Now let go! (Wrenches himself from Elmo's grasp and stomps off)

**Prince Elmo:** (Giggles and walks after him)

* * *

But it's not. "Shit!!" It's the closet. _"The insanely SMALL closet! Haven't these people ever heard of a walk-in closet?!"_ You angrily swipe at the T-shirt of which you suspect it tried to eat your face just now.

"Errm, Jaiden...That's my closet."

"_He must be the brainy one...."_

You manage to find the light-switch. "Thank you, Yusuke, for that brilliant observation. Care to make another one?" Grabbing the nearest green T-shirt, you angrily pull it over your head. Your back doesn't seem to appreciate this.

"Sure, you were half naked just now!"

Dispite your annoyance, you can't help but laugh at this. After putting on a pair of light blue sweatpants, which is only a few sizes too big, you step out of the closet. The T-shirt keeps sliding off your shouder and you have to hold the pants up, but it works.

Walking past the still blushing Shuuichi, you drape the bandages casually over his shoulder with a lop-sided grin on your face. His adorable blush deepens again and you roll your eyes as he tries to fake-cough it away.

Ignoring the new people in the room for this moment, you walk back towards the bed like you own the place. Yusuke has taken 'your spot' on the king-sized bed. With a wave of your hand and a "Scoot, scoot." you make him move over. You get in next to him as casually as if you've been doing that for years. Once your comfortable, your eyes sweep over the new people.

"_Alrighty, girl-person in a pink kimono who obviously lacks fashion sense. Nice hairdo. Again with the hair. Another girl-person, with a blue penguin on her head, dressed as a naughty school girl...Hm, maybe I shouldn't watch Japanese porn movies anymore...They give you...ideas...Scary looking boy with psychedelic hair. If he keeps scowling, his face is gonna get stuck like that! He looks oddly familiar, though. Maybe he was on Jeopardy once...A blue ogre, who kinda looks like a 'George', I wonder what his name is. Must ask him later! And he's holding a baby...If they think I'm gonna change that diaper, they are sadly mistaken!"_ All of this flew through your mind in a matter of milliseconds. You direct your attention to the blue ogre, just because he's the most fun looking.

"Hey, what's your name?" He blinks for a few seconds, as if he doesn't believe that you're talking to him. You smile encouragingly and nod your head. "Euhm...My name is George." Bolting into a full sitting position, your back screaming in protest, you exclaim; "No way! I was just thinking that! You totally look like a George."

That brings a smile to his face. "I do?" You nod and start to ramble on about how blue and the name George are never far apart and about your theory on names and appearances. "You see that girl in the pink kimono?" George glances at her and nods. "I bet her name is Lucy!"

"Actually, my name is Botan!"

"Tough luck, I'm calling you Lucy!"

"Oh, will you just SHUT UP!"

Gawking in disbelief, you slowly turn your head towards Yusuke. "Did that baby just talk?" Instead of answering, he just laughs at you like you're the funniest thing since Fruit Loops. The baby's face is turning an interesting shade of red.

"My name is Koenma and I just happen to be the ruler of the Spirit World!!" You come to sit on the edge of the bed to take a closer look. "Wow, not only does he talk, but he also manages full sentences! Is that a genius-baby, or what?!"

About half an hour later, you have made friends with the blue pinguin they call Puu and Shuuichi _"who's actual name is Kurama! Suits him way better, Shuuichi is kind of a gay name."_ managed to convince you that the baby is the actual ruler of the Spirit World.

"Wow, no wonder this place is going down the drain!" Ruler or not, this Koenma still has temper tantrums like a baby. After being introduced to everyone, you settle for cuddling Puu. _"Who can make the most adorable noises! I want one. Puu is better than Furby!"_

"So, how did I get here anyway? And where's here?"

"You don't remember?!" Turning to Yusuke again, you say that the last thing you remember is Mitchell's detention from hell.

"After that it's all fuzzy and green like two months old fruit. And I wanna know who made the freakishly long gash across my back, so I can rip out his spine and beat him over the head with it!" Everybody casts a quick glance over to Kurama, who nervously coughs and is looking at the ceiling like he looked at your hooters. Meaning at length and with interest.

"You?!" Before you can lunge at him to make him pay, you remember what happened.

The freakish monster, the blue beam, the running, your fist in Kurama's face _"Girl power!"_ and the fight you had with the guys. You point your finger at them. "Ha! I was right! I WAS being kidnappped by superhumans! And I nearly kicked your asses!!"

Jumping out of bed, you burst into your Super Victory Dance. Which is kind of awkward since you have to use one hand to keep your pants up. Plus, your back still kinda hurts.

"You know, this is the second time we've had to watch her do that..."

"_I know it's worth it!"_ But then there's a weird tearing sensation in your back and you feel a hot liquid soaking the back of Yusuke's sweatpants. "Oh great, you made your wound open up!" Botan, who proves to be way stronger than you'd expect, drags you back to bed.

"Sit."

"But Lucy...!"

"SIT!"

"Yes, mommy."

Shooing everyone out of the room, save for Keiko, she starts to re-dress your wound. "Sooooo...Why am I here, again?"

* * *

**Prince Elmo:** (Is painting Yusuke's toenails hot pink while he's sleeping) Please review!

**Kurama:** (Points to Yusuke's toenails) Is that really nescessairy?

**Prince Elmo:** Yes, Kurama. Yes, it is.

* * *


	9. This Is A Filler Chapter

**Prince Elmo:** (Dressed up as Hiei, complete with the hairdo) Thanks to everyone who has faved this story and--

**Hiei:** Woman, what are you doing?!

**Prince Elmo:** (Giggles) Oh my, we're wearing the same outfit. How embarrassing! We should call eachother before leaving the house next time!

**Hiei:** (Eyebrow twitches)

**Prince Elmo: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho and I'm writing this story for my own sick pleasure. :)** The fish-tank-scene belongs to Dominic Shade. I love her and I thought it was funny.

* * *

Resisting the urge to hum the Mission Impossible theme, you slowly sneak towards your goal. A sweat drop runs down the side of your face. You know that your life can depend on the success of this mission.

Your breathe slowly and softly and you hope that your target doesn't hear you. Flattening yourself against the wall, you hold your breath as you hear him move just around the corner. After swallowing the lump in your throat, you decide that it's time. _"Okay...Three...Two...One...Now!"_

"Kamikaze!!" With amazing speed, you dive into the bathroom, ruffle Yusuke's hair, rip the bucket of gel from his hands, race out of his room and down the corridors. "What the...?! Hey, give that back!!"

Many ogres stop to watch you whizz by as you giggle maniacally with the container of gel in one hand. With great agility, you jump over a crouched ogre and laugh at the sound of Yusuke slamming into said ogre. This is definitely one of the more fun things you've been doing since Botan and Keiko's talk. They had explained everything to you whilst they took care of your wound. They rambled on about how they're actually the good guys and that they need your help to get some necklace out of some temple, blablabla, you sort of stopped listening after a few words.

Therefore Koenma decided that you should leave as soon as possible. With your wound pretty much painless now, you decide to help them. Out of the goodness in your heart of course!

And because your mother made you. She wasn't too happy with the way you had attacked the guys.

"_Who could've thought that sweet and friendly Shuuichi used to be the cruel Youko Kurama. And Hiei is a demon too, though that's no surprise. No human-being can make his hair stand on ends like that! I can't believe I'm growing fond of this place. I mean, OUR version of the Grim Reaper is way cooler, but this place kind of grows on you!"_

In the hours that you had to wait for everyone to get ready for the big trip to the temple, they had learned that a bored you is an annoying you. And the six-pack of Red Bull you had found in the kitchen don't really seem to help either. At Botan's pleas to stop drinking and to go back to your/Yusuke's room to wait patiently, you had simply replied with; "See this as a reward for kidnapping me, brutally beating me up, forcing me to listen to some boring story about a necklace and then forcing me to get that same necklace from a temple in the middle of nowhere!"

Hiei quickly had enough of your antics, flitting off to God knows where while muttering curses under his breath. No loss there, he'd taken it upon himself to mock you every chance he got! Yusuke was no different. With his bad temper, he's an easy target for you. You simply adore Kurama and his long fluffy hair. He's the only one who has the patience to put up with you, anyway! Well, him and Kuwabara, but you haven't figured the tall guy out yet.

When you're forced to leap past an ogre carrying a large stack of paper, you're also forced out of your train of thought. Yusuke chases you down several corridors after that, before you turn a sudden right and disappear into the kitchen. Listening at the door, you hear Yusuke swear under his breath and walk away in search of you. You let out the breath you were holding and walk over to the cooking-island.

Five minutes later, you have an empty gel container in one hand and a gel-sandwich in the other. Not that all of the gel fitted on the sandwich, you spread most of it on the underside of the kitchen table. _"Now all I need is someone dumb enough to believe that this is a jelly-sandwich."_

And guess who walks in?

"Kuwabara! Friend! I was just looking for you!" You grab him by the arm and steer him to sit down at the kitchen table. "You were?"

You giggle at him. "Oh, yes! I wanted to thank you for being such a gentleman earlier." All you get is a blank stare. "You didn't fight me, remember? That was so nice of you!"

A big grin splits his face. "Oh, that! Well, that's only fair. It's not like any girl would stand a chance against me!"

"_Note to self: Kick Kuwabara's ass for this comment somewhere in the near future."_

"Exactly! And that's why I made this for you!" You put the platter with the special sandwich down in front of him.

"A jelly-sandwich! But this isn't normal jelly though. It's made from special blue berries that enhance your offensive abilities. I want you to have it!" That's all the explanation he needed. You bounce out of the kitchen, leaving Kuwabara to stuff the sandwich down his throat.

In the garden, you practically get tackled to the ground by a very ruffled looking Yusuke. "If you're looking for your gel, look in the kitchen!"

* * *

"_The wimp-ass knight never comes out of the castle to fight me for domination over these mysterious fields. So I must continue patrolling, for I am Lord and Master!"_ You thought this as you passed over the little castle surrounded by fake seaweed at the bottom of the sandy tank.

"Jaiden, get out of that fish tank right now!!!"

"_Alas. Exposed."_

Next thing you know, Kurama is hauling your soaked ass out of the fish tank. A few minutes later Botan quirks her mouth in odd ways as she watches you, "I bet you can't stuff that whole box of doughnuts in your mouth." You grin wolfishly.

"Botan!!! Don't encourage her!!" Kurama bitches from the other room.

* * *

An hour later, you and the guys are all packed ready to go. Yusuke's hair isn't slicked back for once, because you had apparently used up the last of his gel. He glares as you giggle at him. Botan and Keiko had been so nice as to go to your home and pack for you. Back in your own clothes, you're dressed to kill. You do a little dance on the spot, as Kurama shares the plan with you. "We will be traveling through the Seriah Desert first, Botan gave us a map that will lead us from oasis to oasis. Then there's a vast jungle, probably filled with all kinds of powerful demons and monsters. Besides the danger, we also don't have a map of this jungle. We will have to be very careful."

* * *

**Prince Elmo:** (Still dressed as Hiei) You go review while I try to think of a way to get my hair back down...


	10. A Beach Without The Water

**Prince Elmo:** (Dressed as Youko Kurama this time) TADAH! (Strikes a pose)

**Yusuke:** Wow, that looks pretty real!

**Prince Elmo:** I know, I even got a tail and ears. Watch them dance! (Wriggles ears and wags tail)

**Kuwabara & Yusuke:** (applaude)

**Kurama:** **Please remember that Elmo doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho when you read this**...Elmo, please go change!! (Walks off towards the crazed Author)

* * *

"Wow. Just...wow!" You're standing in what appears to be the world's biggest sandbox in such a way, that you're tempted to pull out your plastic bucket and shovel. The sun glares down upon your head, neck and shoulders and you draw the white cape Botan had given you out from your backpack.

Pulling the hood over your head, you throw Kurama a glare. "Tell me again, _why_ couldn't we have Botan make a portal closer to the temple?"

Hiei answers the question for him, the arrogant tone in his voice almost tangible. "That would be dangerous and foolish. That jungle is filled with powerful creatures that could rip your empty head clear off your shoulders."

"Well, excuse me for asking, princess!" You bite out between clenched teeth. It takes all of your willpower not to lunge at the infuriating demon. You've hardly spend any time with him, which makes his obvious anger towards you even harder to understand.

You don't get angry so easily. You don't have a bad temper. But Hiei simply pisses you off.

The walk across the hot sand is awkward, your feet sinking away with every step. It's very exhausting. Within minutes, you're struggling to keep up. Kurama leads the way, sharing quiet conversation with you about various subjects. His calm, reassuring voice quickly ban any thoughts of stupid Hiei and his stupid random anger out of your mind. Occasionally, Kurama draws out Botan's map from his own backpack.

"Errm...Kurama?" Stunning green eyes meet yours and you nervously clear your throat.

"I, eh...I'm sorry...About punching you, I mean..." A small smile tugs the corners of his lips upward.

"Don't get any ideas!" You yell almost hysterically, pointing a finger at him, "I'm not apologizing for attacking you like I did! You totally had that coming, after so brutally slashing my poor back open." Crossing your arms in defense, you can no longer bring yourself to look Kurama in the eye.

"_I'm not blushing. I'm not blushing. I'm not blushing. Etcetera. Etcetera. Did I just really think 'Etcetera'?"_

"Apology accepted. And I must apologize myself." You turn to him, surprised.

"For 'brutally slashing your poor back open'. It was slight over-kill, since you were only trying to eat Hiei's arm. I'm not apologizing for wrapping my Rose Whip around your ankle and pulling you out of the air. If you had attacked Kuwabara and beaten him, I don't think his ego would've survived." Exchanging smiles, you duck under his arm you wrap him up in a tight hug. The redhead tenses for a second, before hugging you back. You know he would quickly warm up to your high level of touchy-feeliness.

Leaving Kurama to figure out Botan's map, you stop walking until Kuwabara and Yusuke meet up with you. They're bickering away about something, you don't know what, but you rudely interrupt them anyway.

"Say Kuwa, can I borrow Yusuke for a sec? I promise I'll give him back in more or less this same state." He nods wordlessly and slows his pace, until he's out of earshot.

Yusuke grins cockily at you. "So, came to apologize?" The smugness in his voice makes you want to slap him.

Snorting, you cross your arms and raise a delicate eyebrow. "You were being an asshole. You deserved it."

"Excuse me?"

"You had it coming and you know it! That's no way to carry a lady!"

"You're no lady."

"Either way, you had it coming."

"Psh!"

"Say, Yusuke?"

"What?!"

"Did it hurt?" Insert cocky grin.

"You're damn right, it hurt!"

"Ha! Serves you right."

"You bitch!"

You stick out your tongue.

"Yusuke?"

"What now?!"

"Sorry..."

"...It's okay."

And just like that, things are settled with Yusuke. You spend some time walking behind the two bickering humans and muse how much you and Yusuke are alike. You both like to keep things simple. Then you find yourself walking beside Hiei. "If you think I'm going to apologize to you too, I must've hit you harder than I thought."

Hiei's reply came in the form of a mocking laugh. "What makes you think you can hurt me? Even the idiot over there hits harder than you!"

After that, the two of you keep exchanging insults, which get increasingly more hurtful on Hiei's part and louder on your part, as you go on. Kurama's pleas to stop are ignored, all you hear is the firedemon and his insults.

"Your too pathetic for words! Even your own father can't stand to be around you!!" With tears stinging your eyes, you lunge at Hiei. Kurama, who had seen this coming, wraps his arms around your waist, pinning your arms effectively to your side. He is now pulling you away from Hiei, who continues to laugh mockingly. You aggressively fight Kurama's grip, kicking your legs. Anger paints your cheeks red, you hear the blood rushing in your ears. How can one person be so infuriating?

And how dare he talk about your father that way? Okay, he left as soon as he heard that your mother was pregnant.

But that doesn't say anything about you.

Does it?

You calm down, suddenly lost in your thoughts. You think about every time your mom talked about dad. Did she ever say anything about blaming you? Did she drop any hints?

Sensing this calmness, the restricting hold of Kurama's arms around your waist changes into a comforting hug. You indulge in it, thankfully. As his hand comes to rest on the back of your head, your arms wrap loosely around his waist. In the distance you hear Yusuke and Kuwabara yell at Hiei, but you block it out. You press your cheek against his chest, inhaling the scent of roses. Your emo-rant about your father is rudely interrupted by a new thought:

"_Wow….Kurama smells girlier than me…."_

Suddenly, you regret letting Hiei get to you. You unwind your arms from Kurama's waist, who takes the hint and lets you go. "I'm fine, let's go." You answer his unasked question and promptly turn to continue your walk.

For the remainder of the walk, you're pretty quiet for your standards. Mostly because you're pointedly ignore a certain firedemon. Thankfully, no one seems to mind your sudden lack of conversation. Dusk rolls in and the heat of the day seems to evaporate quickly. You set up camp in the first oasis of this trip.

Waving a finger at the wood Kuwabara had collected, they burst into flames, while Yusuke and Kurama are setting up the tents. Hiei is simply standing at the edge of the small pond, doing nothing. Then you remember something. After much effort to wipe that ridiculous grin off your face, you approach the pond.

You come to stand beside Hiei. He throws you a suspicious glance, which you answer with a mysterious smile. In tensed silence you stand. Then quickly, before you change your mind, you shove Hiei face-first into the pond.

* * *

**Prince Elmo:** (Wags her fake tail) Tune in next time on Something Wicked, to see if Hiei will let you live long enough to see Chapter 12 :)

**Kurama:** Don't forget to review.

**Prince Elmo:** Good boy! (Throws Kurama a dogbiscuit)

**Kurama:** (Sweatdrops) I'm a FOX demon, Elmo...

**Prince Elmo:** I know! :)

* * *


	11. That's Salami

**Prince Elmo:** (Eyes Hiei with a mysterious smile on her face.)

**Hiei:** (Glares back)

**Prince Elmo:** (Lecherous grin) Kekekekeke...

**Hiei:** (Eyes widen.)

**Botan:** **Prince Elmo owns nothing :)**

* * *

Without waiting to see Hiei's response, which is bound to be very painful, you make a mad dash to hide yourself behind the many boulders that surrounding the oasis. _"….How did I win all of those games of hide and seek as a child?? I suck!"_

You startle at the very intimidating roar of anger and flatten yourself against the cold stone. In fear of alerting the obviously enraged demon with the sound of your breathing, you suck in your breath and hold it. You're pretty sure the other guys are trying to talk Hiei into not killing you, but you're out of hearing range.

"_Note to self: try to control your impulses. This will probably prevent certain death by red-eyed demon."_ Seconds tick away and nothing happens. You softly blow out the air you had been holding in. Everything has gone quiet, which isn't good for your jumping nerves. You'd facepalm yourself, if that didn't give away your hiding spot.

Curiosity getting the best of you, you step away from the boulder. Not even two and a halve steps later, a mass crashes into you at high speed, forcing you back against the cold stone. You close your eyes against the stars the sudden impact makes you see. When they've drawn away, you open your eyes and gasp as find yourself almost nose to nose with a very livid looking Hiei.

His hair, though slightly drooping downwards, still stands on end. _"I guess that answers that question." _Both your wrist are held in one of his hands, pressing into the boulder above your head. His forearm pressing against your throat, not quite strangling you yet. His breath is hot on your lips, as it comes out in short, ragged pants. His intense red eyes hold yours in a glare.

Then the sensation of his entire, soaking wet body pressing against you, to hold you in place, hits you and you blush. You can feel every twitch his body makes, every muscle and even his...

"_That's not a flashlight."_

The realization that you're at the mercy of this powerful demon hits you full force. If he decides to kill you right then and there, you're not sure if you would be able to defend yourself. It's scary and yet, exciting.

The shiver that runs through your body has nothing to do with the low temperature or the cold rock pressing against your back. You draw a shaky breath at the thrill of excitement runs through your spine and settles in your lower abdomen. His nostrils flare and an emotion, that you can only identify by what your instincts tell you, flickers in his eyes. His pupil dilate dramatically.

"_Oh god, you don't think he can smell that—"_

All thoughts leave you as he crushes his lips hard against your own. Your surprised gasp turns into his opportunity to slide his tongue into your mouth. His heated, rhythmic caresses are a dare to respond. Pressing his solid body even harder against yours, you return his demanding kiss with equal fervor.

A wave of intense heat courses through you. You struggle against his hand, wanting your own hands free so you could take some control in this situation. With a grunt, he bites down on your bottom lip. Hard, but not hard enough to draw blood. You feel it's just a warning. Relaxing muscles you didn't even know you tensed, you surrender to his temporary victory. Your breath hitches in your throat as Hiei switches between sucking, licking and scraping his fangs along the side of your neck, sending sparks of arousal into your groin.

The arm that had been occupying that spot is now wrapping one of your legs around his waist, pressing his pelvis flush against yours. Crushing his lips against yours again, he slowly begins a deliciously slow grinding movement against your core, sending wave after wave of pleasure through your body. The soft noises that you had been making, turn into barely repressed moans into the passionate kiss. You interrupt this kiss to suck his bottom lip into your mouth, which earns you a soft grunt. Rocking your hips in time with his deliberate movements, you feel him hiking up your shirt. His fingers brush the underside of your breast. You moan his name in a sultry voice you would never recognize as your own.

Then you stumble, before falling right on your ass. Wide-eyed and with your heart still racing, you look around to find yourself alone. You didn't realize how much you had been leaning against Hiei, until he suddenly disappeared. _"Why did he...?"_

"Jaiden?" Kurama's concerned voice rings out from the distance.

You lean your head heavily against the cold stone. Hiei's kisses have left you dazed, throbbing and suddenly cold as the wind whipped past your body. You don't know if you're happy or annoyed at Kurama's timing….

"Jaiden?" Kurama's voice sounds closer. You take a moment to smooth your hair and gather your wits, before you walk away from the boulder. "Over here!"

* * *

The next day was also spend hiking through the Seriah desert. You stayed by Kurama's side most of the time, purely because he was easiest to talk to even though he never said much. And you were trying to forget a certain, ahem, incident, but that's beside the point. You found yourself really liking his company.

The new camp was set up in an oasis that's close by the jungle. Since it was nearing dusk, you all had decided to wait until morning. Standing with your back against a palm tree, you're determined to stay away from Hiei after that little scene, even though he's pretending nothing had happened. You know that he would've followed through with what he had started if Kurama didn't come looking for you. _"And that's something I'm not sure I'm comfortable with."_

Keeping a close eye on Hiei, who had settled down at the edge of the circle of light produced by the campfire, you entertain Kuwabara and Yusuke with several funny anecdotes.

"Hey, you guys want to hear about the time I made a soap slide in the school's kitchen?"

* * *

"_Dear god, I don't think I've stopped sweating since we've gotten here!"_

Even though the many trees in the jungle provided a lot of shade, the temperature wasn't any better. You glare in jealousy at Yusuke's bare back, wishing you could also take off some clothes without being sued for exhibitionism.

"_And getting dry-humped by a certain red-eyed, horny demon."_

The road you're on, doesn't really look like a road. More like a small passage between the many trees and plants. It's suffocating and humid. You're having trouble breathing this thick air. Just when you think that this path will probably go on forever like this, you walk into a strange clearing...

And like something out of a bad horror movie, a group of strange creature lunge at you.

* * *

**Prince Elmo:** Gosh Hiei, I never knew you were such a pervert...(Gets tackled to the ground)

**Botan:** Since Elmo is currently on the floor getting strangled by the team's shrimp-boy, I'll just ask you to go review.

At least...I HOPE that it's strangling what Hiei's doing...(Watches the struggle with mild interest)


	12. Gravelings

**Prince Elmo:** (Holds up a sign) "Thank you for your lovely reviews!" Hiei loves them too, especially since the last chapter!

**Hiei:** I can't believe you made me do that. (glares)

**Prince Elmo:** I didn't do anything, that was all you! (Quickly runs off)

**Koenma: Prince Elmo doesn't even own her own computer, let alone Yu Yu Hakusho.**

* * *

You gasp in recognition of the small, black creatures. The grey spikes that grow out of their backs, quite like a lion's mane, is a dead giveaway. _"Holy shit, Gravelings! How did they get here?"_

Before you have time to warn the guys, you're thrown forward by a solid mass. You quickly recognize the mass as Kuwabara and you pray to every god you know he doesn't land on you. The ground is unforgivingly painful, as you land on your side, a few meters away from Kuwabara. You hear him grunt in effort as he lifts himself off the ground. When you look up, you see the other guys attacking the quick beings. The clearing is quickly filled with grunts of pain and the high pitched shrieking of the Gravelings.

Standing up, you yell at the top of your lungs: "They're only vulnerable to fire! They can't-- Ack!"

A boney claw closes around your throat, it's nails digging into your flesh and you're being lifted straight off the ground. You're unable to make any noise as the hand squeezes tighter and tighter.

Staring into the Graveling's red, glowing eyes as it bends over you, you wrap your hands around its arm and power up. The fire element in you roars to life and flows towards your hands, making them hotter and hotter with every passing second. The hold on your throat is getting weaker, but so are you. Your vision begins to blur.

Then, you hear a high pitched screech and you fall back to the ground. The arm had been severed off at the elbow, the hand still wrapped around you. You stare, completely surprised, at Hiei's back, as he finishes off the Graveling. But you don't get much time to ponder this act of compassion, as you're promptly attacked by another Graveling.

A few seconds later, you have joined the full-blown fight. With Fire Element still flowing into your hands, your punches actually do some damage. You punch and kick and injure a lot of them, but you leave the killing to the others. After the last one falls in a heap of bones, you look around. "Is everybody okay?!"

Hiei appears unharmed, his fire and superior speed no match for the relatively weak Gravelings. Yusuke and Kuwabara sport some nasty cuts, but you're sure they'll survive.

Then you spot Kurama, not far away, kneeling on the ground with his hand across his abdomen. Red liquid pours out from between his fingers to rapidly soak through his damaged clothing.

(Author: Is it just me, or does Kurama get his stomach slashed open whenever someone attacks him?! I swear, it happens all the friggin' time!)

* * *

Camp was messily set up at the edge of the clearing. You did not intend on staying long, you're sure you could walk for a good 4 hours before the sun began to set. Enough time to get to the temple. You had send Yusuke and Kuwabara out to find water and Hiei was off doing god knows what, while you tried to take care of the matter at hands.

"This isn't necessary." You snort in a very unlady-like manner. For the past ten minutes, you have been trying to convince Kurama to lay down on your sleeping bag so you could take care of his wounds.

"Oh yeah, you're right. Your insides have been torn out, but it's just a flesh wound!" Kurama's bandages, which he had applied himself, were already soaked with blood. He calmly replaces them without looking at you.

"Alright, that's it. Take off your shirt and lie down. NOW!" The redhead simply raises an eyebrow at you. "What? You got to see ME half-naked! It's only fair that I get to see you." His face flushes to a light shade of red.

* * *

"_Dear lord, it should be a crime to cover up that chest with any kind of clothing...Argh! Be gone, impure thoughts!" _You're bend over Kurama's abdomen. After finding out that the cut was only shallow, you decided that it only needed cleaning. You grin down at him, a alcohol-soaked gauze in your hand. "Think happy thoughts!"

He hisses as you press the gauze to his wound, the alcohol obviously stinging him. "Was that really necessary?"

"_Wow, I never knew Kurama would be capable of scowling like that! Hiei would be proud!"_ Pressing the gauze down a little bit harder, you can't stiffle your grin at his wince. "Soft healers make dirty wounds!" You chirp happily. You proceed to clean out the wound with a little bit more force and alcohol than needed.

"This is revenge for seeing you exposed, isn't it."

A statement more than a question.

"No, this is revenge for god-knows-what you could've done whilst I was unconscious."

Silence stretches on after that last statement. Pulling out a small glass bottle, you pull off the cork and let some of the yellow goop drip on your index and middle finger. Leaning close, you begin to spread it into the wound.

"What's that?" His breath fans your hair and you reply with a dull voice. "A potion. It will make the pain go away and it will make you heal faster." Kurama shifts under you hand at the tingly sensation caused by the potion. You make to withdraw your hand, your job done, but his hand covers yours.

Your eyes flicker up to his through a curtain of hair.

"I have been respectful to you, haven't I? That's not been any different when you were unconscious. You know that." You nod softly, somewhat surprised at his serious reply while you were only joking. He continues to hold your hand and as well as your gaze. The silence is making your skin crawl.

"Hey Jaiden, you were right! There really was a stream down there." Pulling away from Kurama, you turn to Yusuke and cockily raise an eyebrow.

"Did you ever doubt that?" You pull Yusuke into a headlock and promptly dig your knuckles into his scalp.

* * *

"Look! That must be the temple!" You follow Kuwabara's pointing hand with your gaze. Sure enough, down in the valley stands what appears to be a Maya temple. The only difference would be the color; as Maya temples are usually a golden color, this one's completely light blue. It seems to be giving off a faint glow.

"_Couldn't be more obvious if it had a big, flashing neon-sign above it saying; 'Yup, you found it. This is the temple.'!" _You think, eyeing the temple with a interested look. Yusuke is already making his way into the valley, weaving his way through the dense jungle. You admire the temple, deciding that you like it very much and that you want the same designer to build your future home. Then a hand comes to rest on your shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"We should get going." Offering a smile, you turn to Kurama.

"Yeah, you're right. We--" Your reply is cut short by a howl of pain.

Running down the slope, and almost falling flat on your face, you're the second to reach Yusuke. Hiei, being insanely fast like he is, reached him first, katana drawn and all.

Yusuke stands in the middle of the path, clutching his nose and shouting profanities. You pry away his hands to look at the damage. "What happened?!" Inspecting his nose from every angle, you conclude that it's not broken.

"I walked into an invisible wall, THAT'S what happened!" Insert another string of curses, that leave you giggling.

Kurama walks past you two, with his arms outstretched in front of him. He comes to a sudden stop. "There seems to be some sort of invisible force field here."

Joining him, Kuwabara also presses a hand up against it. Hiei strikes at the force field with his katana, with no result. Feeling a bit left out, you walk over too. "Guys, I don't feel anything!" You pass right through where the guys had to stop.

Hiei returns his katana to its sheath, his dark red eyes on you. "You're on your own then."

* * *

**Prince Elmo:** Oooooh, now you have to go into the strange temple alone! I wonder what you'll find there...

**Yusuke:** (Raises eyebrow) Don't you already know?! You wrote the damn story.

**Prince Elmo:** (Clubs Yusuke over the head with Boran's oar) Be quiet, you! (Hands Botan the oar back) Thanks! :)

**Botan:** You're welcome! Remember to review everybody! :)


	13. Betrayal

**Prince Elmo:** (Dressed as Hiei again) Let us sing the Doom Song! DOOM DOOM DOOMY DOOOOOOOM!

**Hiei:** Since the girl seems to have lost whatever little was left of her mind, I'll just remind you of the fact that **she doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho.** (Grabs Elmo by the wrist and drags her off)

**

* * *

**

Kurama's point of view.

You had waited for hours for Jaiden to return, but she never did. When the sun began to set, Yusuke discovered that the force field had vanished. You had known then, but you refused to believe it. Hiei bolted towards the temple. Without second thought, you had followed. Up the bright blue stairs and into the temple. Paying no real attention to your surroundings, you followed Hiei into what appeared to be a chapel.

There, in the middle of the tall circular room, stood an empty pedestal. You knew what it had been for, but again you refused to accept the obvious conclusion. Ignoring the sinking sensation in your stomach, you searched the entire temple for her. Growing more and more frustrated as you went on.

Then Yusuke called you over.

Behind the statue of an ugly looking goblin, was a tunnel carved out of stone. It sloped downwards into the earth. An escape route, just in case the Eye would've been in danger and needed to be removed quickly. How could you have been so stupid, not to think of this? You had never imagined that this would happen! The torches were quickly lit by Hiei's flame and you trailed into the cold, dark tunnel. You ran, as fast as your long legs could carry you. And yet, you dreaded whatever you would find on the other end. The tunnel seemed to go on forever. Damp, dark and freezing.

Then, suddenly, you stood in fresh air again. The night had fallen and no sign of the girl you had come to care about. She was gone and had taken a valuable treasure with her.

You could no longer deny it:

Jaiden had betrayed you.

* * *

Jaiden's escape is now two months ago and there has been no sign of her. No killings, no graves opening under the full moon, not a single word. It seems like she has fallen off the face of the earth, just like she claimed she would if she'd fail to carry enough stones in her bra.

You're now in Koenma's office, waiting for him to arrive. He said it was urgent. The door swings open and George walks in, carrying a very pleased looking Koenma.

"I'm glad you could all get here on such short notice!" Sitting down at his desk, he puts down the file he was holding. Judging by the appearance and thickness, you guess that it's Jaiden's file.

"I'll get right to the point, seeing as that there's no time to waste. When we were updating Jaiden's file with the latest developments, we discovered a connection between her and another witch." Koenma throws the thick file over to you, but you don't recognize who it's about until you open it.

"This is the file of Desoria Poe. She has a connection with Jaiden?" Koenma only nods.

You read on: This Desoria character was left on the doorstep of a rich family in the Human World, when she was just two days old. Nothing is known of her parents, all they gave her was her name on a small card. She was raised by the rich couple, who loved her like their own and gave her everything she desired.

When she was two years old, Desoria started showing signs of great magical ability. Being human as they were, her adoptive parents didn't understand and feared these developments. The Elders stepped in and Locked Desoria's powers—"

"Locked? What does that mean?" Kuwabara interrupts, making you look up from the file. "I suppose it means that they block the powers of young witches somehow, so that they don't hurt anyone."

At Kuwabara's nod, you clear your throat and continue to read: "In addition, they erased all incidents from the parents' mind.

But Desoria seemed to remember, being aware of her life at such a young age. She didn't show any anger, not any other kind of discontent. For years, she continued to live the life of a happy, human girl. It was peaceful and not much happened in her life, making the shock even bigger.

At age ten, she mercilessly killed a man in front of a fellow witch, burning him alive and shattering her own Lock with ease. The powers the young witch possessed were outrageous! Whether the aim was for the man she killed or the witch she forced to watch the terrible murder, is unknown. Desoria was removed from her loving home, she disappeared from her parents' life, as if she had never been there in the first place. She was placed in a convent, where she continued to expand her powers. At age twelve, she escaped and sacrificed all the power she had gained to become a Necromancer. She then disappears from the records."

"So, Jaiden is the witch who watched this Desoria kill a man?" Hiei questioned from his spot against the wall.

At Koenma's nod, Yusuke snorts. "Alright, so there's a connection. But what does it mean?"

Your thoughts drift off from the conversation, as your eyes are captured by a picture of a small girl. She appears to be around the age of eight. Her long black hair reaches down to mid-back, bangs obscuring one eye. Several violet-colored streaks run through it. Her pale face and white clothes covered in strange markings.

One glittering violet eye winks up at you, like she knows something you don't know. Combined with the devilish smile, it makes for a very spunky picture of a very wicked girl.

"I'm very concerned about this situation." Koenma's voice cuts through any more thoughts. "The Eye can resurrect the dead and control them, but it is near impossible to fully control its powers. Unless the person wielding it, already has certain power over the undead."

You frown as you put down the thick file. "But Jaiden didn't show any signs of having such power. Come to think of it, she hardly used her powers around us!"

Koenma takes the file back from you and opens Jaiden's file to the first page. "Judging by the lightening, fire and the spirit attacks she used, we think that Jaiden is an Elemental Witch. Their powers are limited to the elements. As far as we know, they don't have any power over the dead."

"Then she must've gotten help from someone who can!" Yusuke replies, having quickly made the connection. "Like Desoria, that's what Necromancer means right?"

"Necromancers are magicians who can resurrect the dead, but they have trouble controlling them after they've been resurrected. They also have some power over everything undead, like zombies or vampires."

You eye Hiei with masked surprise at his knowledge. "Yes, that's quite accurate. So we need to stop those young women before they decide to go on a killing spree!"

* * *

And here you stand. In front of a weathered looking church in the middle of an empty town. Nearly all of the gorgeous, multicolored windows have been broken. This is just one of the many places that Jaiden is supposed to be. Koenma had suggested that you check out every tip everyone has given and so, you have been nearly everywhere in the last 24 hours!

You glance at Hiei, who looks as sceptical as you do. _"This is probably the last place where she would hide!"_

You hear Yusuke sigh. Just as you take the first step towards the church, the air shifts around you with magical energy, making you stumble. A shriek of pain pierces the silence that followed, before a deafening bang makes you clutch your ears. You bolt towards the church while the ground is still shaking. There are footsteps following you. Shouldering the door open, you instinctively yell her name. Many scenario's run through your mind, most of which including death. The echoes of your voice die away, as you try to decide what direction to go in first. Hiei, who has taken off his bandana and opens his Jagan Eye, decides for you.

You seem to run forever in corridors that go on endlessly. Pushing another heavy wooden door open, you arrive in what looks like someone's home. The grand hall has been transformed into a cozy home with two beds, blankets and pillows and a lot of comfy looking furniture. There, in the middle of that warm home, you find her. Her body lies like a broken doll, face down, in a pool of crimson that's steadily growing bigger. Within a flash, your hands are carefully turning the shattered body over.

The blood on the pale skin, is a startling contrast. "Jaiden..."

* * *

**Prince Elmo:** As some of you might know by now, my plots aren't always what they seem. Everything I write is written for a reason. Every detail. I'm just saying that there is more to the Desoria and Jaiden story....(Points) Go review.

**Hiei:** (Points)

**Kurama:** (Points)

**A random ogre:** (Points)

* * *


	14. The Traitor Betrayed

**Prince Elmo:** I have nothing witty to say. **Me no own Yu Yu Hakusho.**

* * *

**Hiei's point of view.**

She sleeps so quietly, not moving a muscle. Her serene face has gone grey with blood loss, her cheeks sunken in. The circles under her eyes betray nights without sleep. She seems at peace, but every now and then, you see bits and pieces of horrible nightmares. Blinking at the terrifying image of a burning man, screaming for her help, you wonder if she has to relive it every night. Your hand drifts up towards your Jagan Eye that's closed behind the white cloth. In her vulnerable state, her mental barriers were as good as gone. It's like she's broadcasting everything in her head, you could read her mind without really trying. You could, but you don't. Her body has suffered terrible injuries, she had been left for dead. If you had gotten there any later...

_"Foolish girl."_ You think at her and she twitches in response. You just can't believe that the quirky girl who got Kuwabara to eat Yusuke's hair gel has such dark intentions.

She led you on, right from the beginning. Jaiden lured you all into trusting her. It was all a game, a plot to get the Eye of Corax and take it to her partner. And you had been stupid enough to fall right for her masquerade. You shift in your seat by the window, the full moon casting in enough light.

There had been killings. A lot of killings. It seems as though Desoria finally decided to go on that killing spree after all and she wasn't picky on who she killed.

_-And that's my fault, isn't it?-_

Your head snaps up so fast, you hit the wall with a dull thud. "Jaiden?" Her eyes are still closed and she hasn't moved from her spot. You can only frown at her sleeping form.

* * *

"You have to read Jaiden's mind." You hold Koenma's eyes in a cold glare. "It's the only way to stop the killings! You have to find out what exactly happened and what Desoria's weaknesses are."

You shift your glare to the tree right outside the window. It's the next morning and everybody has gathered in Jaiden's room. Even Keiko and Botan. "I respect her privacy."

Yusuke and Kuwabara immediately begin shouting excuses at you, the same excuses that run through your head, to which the girls begin to yell at them to keep it down.

In all this noise, a transparent voice calls out to you like a silent song. A whisper so soft, you're surprised you didn't miss it, yet so clear, as if it was whispered into your ear: _-Do it. I trust you.-_

Unwrapping your bandana and opening your Jagan Eye, you practically get sucked into her mind. As you open your eyes, you are Jaiden.

**Your point of view.** (Or still Hiei's. Well, you get the point right?)

The whole world has been dyed in black and white. You adjust the painting for the umpteenth time. _"She should've been here by now!"_ You think angrily to yourself, standing in your comfortable den, in an abandoned church. You had gotten back hours ago and you're now waiting for Desoria to arrive. You had followed every one of her commands, traveling back and forth between Demon World and the Human World to shake off the Spirit Detectives. You did everything without second thought. If she told you to jump, you'd jump. Normally, this wouldn't sit right with your personality.

But these are special circumstances.

Walking over to your mirror, you can't help but chew your bottom lip. Your reflection stares back at you: pale and worn out. Dark circles grace the skin under your eyes. The last few weeks have taken its toll on you. You didn't eat, you didn't sleep. "I feel guilty." You stick out your cracked lower lip in a pout.

The round gem of the Eye presses against your skin. No matter how long you wear it, it doesn't warm up to your body temperature. You trace the black gem and the silver loops that stretch around it. The energy inside it seems to be alive as it purrs at your touch.

"It feels good to have that much power in the palm of your hand, doesn't it?" You whip around to face the door, stumbling with dizziness. So deep in thought, you didn't even hear Desoria come in. Her oddly warm, brown eyes smile at you and you can't help but smile back out of habit. Her short blond hair spikes up into every direction as she runs a hand through it.

"Did everything go to plan?" She walks over to the forest-green loveseat and stretches out in it like a lazy cat. She seems to completely ignore the fact that you have something that belongs to her.

"Of course it did, it was your plan!" You fiddle with the necklace, as her lips lazily spread into a smug grin. "Can we get this over with? I'm done playing."

You stubbornly meet her piercing gaze, as it's her turn to frown. "I'm sorry you feel like that, Jaiden." Desoria sits up, a surprisingly friendly grin on her lips. But you can tell that it's fake, since the smile doesn't reach her brown eyes. It instantly makes you mistrust her more. "Relax, Jade."

You clench your jaw and turn back towards the mirror, watching her every move in the reflecting surface. The necromancer stands up from the loveseat, still as graceful as a cat. She approaches you from behind, the eyes that are locked with yours in the mirror are strangely hypnotic. You suddenly remove the Eye from your neck and carefully place it on the table, as it suddenly feels like an unwelcome weight. It almost seems to whine in disappointment. "Well, it doesn't matter anyway. You got what you want. We've settled out debt and now I can leave, right?"

Desoria's face goes blank at this statement, a carefull void of emotion. "Well, yes Jaiden, your debt has been settled. And yes, you're allowed to leave. I just want you to listen for a moment."

At your continuing silence, the blonde approaches you once more, taking another step. "Neither you nor me are the types to beat around the bush, so I'll be as direct as possible. It's going to be rather difficult for me to take over the world by myself, so I would like you to join me."

You jump a little in surprise, she smiles her empty smile again. "What? Surprised that I want you by my side, little Jaiden?" You bristle at the nickname and scowl at Desoria's laugh. "You're perfect for the job, with a little training. The moment I met you, the second your aura flared and broke my Lock, I knew you could be a powerful ally."

Her brown eyes seem to burn holes into your soul. She copies your stance, crossing her arms in front of her, before continuing. "You have far more power than you let on. Besides," She grins. "I have perfect leverage to keep you in line!"

"Stop it!" You snap with a venom-laced voice.

"What's the matter? Don't want to be reminded of that man you burned alive?" The innocent tone in her voice silences you with anger. Once again, she continues with the same calm voice. "We wouldn't be here today if I hadn't taken the fall for you. Just imagine what your mother would say if she knew…."

You want to scream at her, at the top of your lungs, that it was an accident. It was self-defense! You had never meant to kill him! A million responses, excuses, run through your head, but your throat closes tightly around your voice. You hug your arms around yourself, suddenly cold. It was stupid of you to trust Desoria, to trust that she'd leave you alone after you gave her what she wanted. You don't know who to turn to, or where to go.

"_Mum will be so disappointed…."_

Only one thing you know for sure. "No." You state with a voice stronger than you thought yourself capable of. At Desoria's raised eyebrows, you close your eyes and elaborate. "I'll never join you."

An unforgiving hand closes painfully around your neck, slamming you face first into the mirror. White hot pain explodes from your face, your scream cut short by another hand around your throat. Through a haze of blood, you see a part of your reflection in what's left of the mirror. A pale girl, drenched in blood, looking like a world of agony. A gurgled gasp is all you manage. _"When did I get this far?"_

Desoria's hand tightens, and you panic. Your legs kick uselessly, as you're torn between clutching the cuts on your face and the hand cutting off your oxygen.

"It really is a waste of power, but we should really look at this from the bright side. I can resurrect your body later." The voice is deep and ice cold, like the soul had been sucked out of the person who it belongs to.

You're flung towards the middle of the room, where you barely catch your footing. A flash of light is quickly followed by a wracking pain coursing through your system. Your shriek of agony is almost drowned out by a deafening bang and you are forcibly slammed back into your own body.

**Back to Hiei's point of view.** (Or, back to Hiei's body!)

You open your eyes and you are back in Jaiden's room, who lies peacefully in her bed. Looking away from the staring eyes, you re-tell the story you had just experienced firsthand with fake detachment. You must've interrupted before Desoria had a chance to finish the job. The thought of having missed her by a few seconds, angers you more than you'll admit.

* * *

**Prince Elmo: **And thus ends another episode of Something Wicked! (Twirls in a circle) And here you guys thought I was going to kill of my own character!

**Yusuke:** (Eating popcorn) Well, this certainly answers some questions.

**Prince Elmo:** I know! I told you there was more! (Hogs the popcorn)

**Yusuke:** Review, please!


	15. A Time To Heal

**Prince Elmo:** (Has her hair slicked back like Yusuke's) Guess what today is?!

**Hiei:** The day that you stop writing your nonsense story and leave us the hell alone?

**Prince Elmo:** Good guess, but no! Today, you once again get two chapters smushed into one! Yaaaay!!

**Yusuke: Elmo does not make any money off this story and only wrote it for the helluvit.** (Glares at Elmo) So that's where my gel went...

* * *

You're aware of your body and how it lies in your warm bed. The only problem is that it just doesn't seem to respond to you. Dully aware of the ache in your body, you wonder why it doesn't hurt more. You were as good as dead, it should hurt more! It would make you feel better, if that makes any sense. You're aware of your surroundings, the wind chime, the open window, the cup of coffee Hiei's drinking and you're especially aware of Hiei. You had been aware all this time and even communicated with Hiei telepathically. Something of which you didn't even know you could do. Knowing that he has seen the truth makes you nervous, afraid of their judgment.

You were utterly surprised when you first realized that you care about what they think of you. It seems like your attachment to the guys wasn't all an act after all.

They have all taken turns 'baby-sitting' you. Hiei takes the nightshifts, probably hoping you'll communicate with him again. You didn't, because you have nothing to say. _"Can't I really think of anything to say?"_

You want to sigh and roll onto your other side, but you can't get yourself to respond. You ache, and lying still doesn't seem to help. After a few minutes, you make up your mind. You reach out to him, just like you did before. It's like thinking outside of your head. _"Hiei?"_

You notice how he doesn't physically react to your call and the silent minutes stretch on. Just when you want to try again: _-What is it?-_

His voice sounds less harsh while communicating like this. More like those cheesy 'angel-voices' they do on TV, all dreamy and echo-y. It's a cliché, really. _"I would like say that I'm sorry for stealing the Eye, but that would be lying."_

Another silence stretches on. You quickly conclude that he won't reply, so you try to go back to sleep. Somewhere between waking and sleeping, only two words ring through your haze: _-I understand.-_

And then you're back in your private land of nightmares and dreams.

* * *

The sun is too bright, the wind chime too loud and all the birds in the world have decided to gather under your window, to sing a tune that's sure to get stuck in your head forever. _"Just like the Batman theme. Damn birds. They've joined forces with the trees and are now plotting my demise."_

Even the roses Kurama left on the nightstand annoy the crap out of you. Their scent reminds you of the inside of a locker and that's not just your imagination! You don't know how many days you've laid here, all the days seemed to have flowed into each other. Every day looked the same as the one before that.

The presence at the side of your bed gently brushes your hair to the side. You know it's Kurama, who else could it be?

He doesn't talk much, he never does. All he said was that he understands and that he forgives you. This only makes you feel worse! You want to yell at him, call him a fool, then beg him to yell back! You've proven to be the last to trust.

But all you can muster is a weak groan. "...Jaiden?"

Your eyes flutter weakly as you struggle to open them. Everything aches. Your muscles twitch to life, but that's all the movement you manage. His warm hand cups your face gently, the touch of a loved one. Wanting to jerk your head out of his grasp, you react the only way you can, with your body not cooperating. _"You´re such a fool..."_

* * *

Here you sit, ashamed, in a dark corner of your new appointed room. You lift a hand to the red welts on your face, a firm reminder of what had happened. Koenma's cells were dark, narrow and damp. You're sitting on your cot, which isn't even half as comfortable as Yusuke's bed, and can't stop the pathetic sigh that escapes your lips.

The only other furniture is a "desk" with a chair, a small sink and a toilet. The desk just being a wooden board that's attached to the wall. You figure you deserve it and chew your lower lip.

After taking a sip of water from the bottle in your hand, you let the water twirl in the bottle with your powers. Footsteps approach your cell and it takes you only a millisecond to recognize them. You turn your head towards the wall, determined not to look him in the eye.

The footsteps come to a stop just outside of your cell.

Silence stretches between you two as neither wants to give in first. Unfortunately, being quiet for a long period of time has never been your strong point. You grit your teeth stubbornly. After what seems like an eternity, you finally cast a glance towards Hiei. His blood-red eyes capture yours in a stare and you know you're stuck. Pursing your lips and narrowing your gaze, you wordlessly ask him to speak up.

A smirk tugs one corner of his mouth up, to which your lips curl up into a snarl. "Speak up already!"

Your loud voice echoes through your empty cell. "It seems like it's time for someone's afternoon nap..." With a growl, you stand up from your cot and stomp over to the bars. You clutch the bars with one of your hands, your water bottle with the other.

"Did you come here to mock me? That's low, Hiei. Even for your pathetic standards!" You narrow your gaze even more, your eyes nothing more that slits of violet. Suddenly feeling outraged at your whole situation, you add: "I don't need your crap right now, you anti-social piece of shit."

To your absolute surprise, he actually starts to chuckle! Just when you thought you had screwed up and he was going to chop off your head to serve soup out of it. "What's so damn funny, you pocket-sized pyro pixie?!"

The demon crosses his arms over his chest. "Have you forgotten that you're smaller than me?"

You let out a very unfeminine snort. "You're still insanely short for a guy!"

Pulling out a key, Hiei steps into the cell with you, locking the door behind him. You can only manage a small noise of surprise as he advances towards you.

_"I don't know why, but Hiei really reminds me of Napoleon! Must be because they're both short, angry and not very nice. The only difference between them is that Napoleon wasn't a wannabe goth! Why would anyone want to be a goth anyway? I never really understood that lifestyle. Wait, what was I doing again...?"_

"Koenma wants to talk to you. You'll have to wear these." He holds up what appears to be stone handcuffs with writing engraved in them. His amused crimson eyes hold your own in a stare again. "Are you going to come with me like a good girl or am I going to have to use force?"

"Good girl?!" You shriek in outrage.

Your frustration, anger, guilt and stubborn nature flare at this simple statement. Widening your stance and raising your hands to eye-level, you cockily reply: "You're going to have to use force!"

He smirks again, before lunging at you. With a startled gasp, you dive under his arms to the other side of the small cell. You throw yourself against the wall and you can't help but growl at his dark chuckle. You know he's just playing with you!

This situation repeats itself, him lunging and you evading, until Hiei's mutters: "You can't run forever, you know. This is only a small cell." He narrows his eyes in suspicion at your sudden grin. "I know, but the world is a very big place..." You hold up the key to your cell for his eyes to see.

Within the blink of an eye, you steer the water from your bottle towards his feet, freezing it and locking him in place. At his cry of rage, you dash towards the cell door. Before you can even get the key in the lock, you're slammed face first into the bars. With a grunt, the key drops from your numb fingers. Apparently, using ice attacks against a fire-demon isn't all that smart. _"Oh, right. Ice melts when you use fire on it...I totally knew that!"_

With his breath hot against your ear, you can't suppress a shiver. His chuckle seems to vibrate via his chest through your body. Not an unpleasant sensation. "Hn. Better. Much better."

Your eyes widen in surprise and your breath hitches as Hiei runs his tongue over the ridge of your ear, sending a ripple of hot pleasure through your body. Then he simply plucks you away from the bars with one hand, as if you weigh nothing.

Smirk firmly in place, he snaps the weird handcuffs shut around your wrists. Your knees are weak and cheeks aflame with either embarrassment or pleasure, you don't know. Not that you really care either!

"Why did you do that?!" Hiei simply walks away from you to pick up the key where you had dropped it. After unlocking the cell door, he looks back at you. "Shame doesn't suit you."

Maybe it was your imagination, but you could've sworn you saw his eyes soften when he said that. With a jerk of his head, he motions for you to follow him. Before you know it, you're being led away from Koenma's cells, Hiei's grip firm on your upper arm. You ponder what just happened in your cell.

_"He totally let me take the key to my cell door! Did he want me to escape? Or maybe he just wanted an excuse to hurt me. Not that I would object. I'd love any excuse to vent some aggression."_

_-Like I said, shame doesn't suit you.-_

If it wasn't for Hiei's hand firmly attached to your arm, you would've made a perfect face plant right then and there. "What the hell?!"

You direct your wide violet eyes to the demon walking next to you. He's regarding you through the corner of his eyes, with another damn smirk on his stupid face! _-Such vulgar language for such an innocent girl.-_

You sputter out a few random words as you can practically feel the sarcasm dripping off that sentence. "How the hell did you get into my head?! I didn't let you in this time!"

Turning into the corridor to the right, Hiei answered that you opened the door for him yourself. "When you gave me permission into your memories."

You can only blink at him. "So, you can hear everything I think?"

At his nod, every thought you never ever wanted anyone to know flies through your head, including various sex-positions you'd like to try with him and Kurama. Not necessarily at the same time, but that idea is pretty interesting too. His eyebrows seem to fly right off his face and into his hairline. Slapping your cuffed hands in front of your heated face, you squeal: "Hiei, get the hell out of my head!!"

Then you feel him pull you to a stop and you just stand there, with your hands over your eyes. Too embarrassed to look Hiei in the eye.

Gentle hands grab your wrists and pull them away from your flushed face. Kurama's emerald eyes size you up with a worried glint to them. He studies your face for a second, before asking if you're okay. Unable to keep looking him in the eye, you turn your face away.

Locking eyes with Hiei, he gives you a lecherous grin and a high-pitched giggle escapes you before you can stop it. The redhead's eyes widen considerably when you slap a hand over your mouth, stopping even more embarrassing sounds from coming out.

Pulling your wrists from his gentle grasp, you take a few steps back to create a safe distance between him and you. You avoid his questioning gaze as you take in the surroundings. You're right outside what appears to be Koenma's office. The ogres working at the desks stop from time to time to size you up.

Goosebumps creep up on your skin and you notice that you're pretty cold. The t-shirt you're wearing providing little protection from the low temperature. You shiver, part from the cold and part from anxiety. _"Who knows what Koenma will do to me..."_

Then, a body-warmed jacket slides over your shoulders, immediately warming you up. You're startled out of your thoughts as you look behind you. "You were shivering." You smile and clutch the jacket, which reaches mid-thigh on you, closer to your cold body. "Thanks, Kuwabara."

You decide then and there that you have a huge soft spot for the big guy.

* * *

**Prince Elmo:** And that's it for this chapter!

**Entire YYH-gang:** Review Please!

**Prince Elmo:** Thank you, my little mushrooms! Now hand over the noms!


	16. Koenma's Verdict

**Prince Elmo:** (Walks in) Now that I'm here, I'd like to thank myself, for always being there for me, my invisible minions, for their loyalty and that guy from the mall, for always believing in me. (Emotional teardrop)

**Botan:** Errrm...Yeah...**Elmo doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho.** If she did, it would be a whole lot crazier. (Eyes the teary Prince) Freaking weirdo...

* * *

The large door to the right opens, revealing Botan. _"She's still wearing that god-awful kimono. Somebody get this girl a sense of fashion!"_

She offers you a friendly smile, which surprisingly makes you feel slightly better. "You guys can come in now." With Kuwabara's comforting hand on your lower back, you're gently led into Koenma's office. Avoiding the Lord's eyes, you focus on Yusuke, who was already inside. He gives you a cocky grin, which you try to return, but you only manage a small grimace. _"Be quiet, stupid belly-butterflies!"_

You take a seat next to him, still clutching Kuwabara's jacket close to you. This is kind of awkward since your wrists are still cuffed together. Silence clamps down on you as you look around the room. Everyone has taken a seat, except for Hiei again. The red-eyed demon chooses to stand by the door. Botan, who's now standing by Koenma's desk, gives you the same comforting smile as before. From the corner of your eye, you can see Kurama trying to catch your eye. You stubbornly avoid meeting his gaze and you stare off into the wall right next to Yusuke's head.

When Koenma clears his throat, you swallow thickly to beat down your nerves. "Well, Miss Sterling--" You wince at the title. "—I would like to know what drove you to do this."

Gritting your teeth, you try to not be annoyed at his condescending tone.

"I lost a bet?" Yusuke lets out a bark of laughter.

At your stupid joke, Koenma jumps up on his chair and stops holding back the rant which had obviously been at the tip of his tongue ever since you walked in. You catch various things, such as how stupid you've been, that you should've come clean from the start and that you should've never let yourself be tricked into this deal by Desoria. Pursing your lips, you stare at the floor and take the verbal lashing without complaint. Even though it's making your blood boil.

"You stole a priceless artifact to pay off a debt, then nearly got yourself killed and caused three cities to be completely destroyed by your partner!" At the last statement, you jump up out of your self-induced stupor and point a finger at Koenma. "Yeah, but that happened weeks ago, that totally shouldn't count!!"

Kuwabara's jacket slides off your shoulders and onto the floor as Koenma just stares at you with a bewildered look on his face. After a ten second pause, you faintly hear Yusuke mutter: "You and Hiei should've used that excuse. It's absolutely brilliant."

Seething with anger you had yet to take out on Hiei, you stand there and tremble. Another silence weighs down on you and Koenma sizes you up. A hand grasps around your elbow and you're pulled back into your seat.

"One way or another, these crimes cannot go unpunished. I've decided--" To your utter surprise, Yusuke interrupts him. "Hey, wait a minute! Jaiden only stole an artifact! Yeah, it was stupid of her, but it's that Desoria bitch that did all of the real damage! Don't you think she's been punished enough??"

You gawk at him, stunned speechless, when he wraps an arm around your small shoulders and directs Koenma with a deviant glare.

Koenma stares at Yusuke for a second, before continuing. "--That if Jaiden is willing to work for me for three years, her crimes will be removed from her record."

_"That's it?! Man, I should commit crimes more often!" _Yusuke glances at you and you glance right back. He looks exactly like you feel: absolutely surprised beyond belief. "What do you say, Jaiden?"

Turning your violet-colored gaze towards the Lord of the Spirit World, you can faintly feel yourself nod. "Eerrm... Yeah... Sure." You see Botan give a silent cheer, punching her fist into the air as Yusuke squeezes your shoulder. "Excellent! Your first mission will be to help us retrieve the Eye. Botan here will guide you back to your room, where you will find your stuff."

Kurama, who has been very quiet during the exchange, again tries to catch your attention. Once more you deny him, when you follow Botan out of the office.

* * *

Placing your favorite jeans on the shelf in the closet, you can't stop a happy feeling from bubbling up. Ever since you accidently killed that man, the guilty feeling of dread had been at the edge of your mind. You covered this feeling up and thought of other things, basically burying your head in the sand. There was no doubt in your mind, that Desoria would keep you to the deal you had made that day. She'd keep your secret and take the fall, but she'd come back one day to ask for something in return. You just never expected it to be this. You never expected it to spin out of control like this. You never expected to spent six hours in jail.

_"Not something I'd like to repeat though. I'd rather spend the entire summer in the same room as Mrs. Mitchell than spend another second in there! I mean, when I get bored, I annoy people to entertain me. I was alone in there. It's kind of a waste when you sing The Song That Never Ends while there's no one there to smack you over the head or to gag you with some duct tape."_

You feel relieved now that your secret is out in the open, but you feel also guilty about betraying the guys. With your army-green tank top in your hand, you stare off into space.

_"Mum was only glad to see me alive. She didn't even care about what happened. Why did I ever think otherwise? How could I think that I'd lose her love? Hiei also seems to have forgiven me. He has even been trying to make me feel better, in his own twisted little way. And neither Yusuke or Kuwabara seem to be angry. That only leaves..."_ Your face screws up in a very unattractive way. With tense strides, you go over to the stereo. Plugging in your precious MP3-player, you turn up the music determined to drown out those annoying thoughts. You quickly find your favorite song for today and start to sing along at the top of your lungs.

"Non stop, looks to kill. Straight talk, sex appeal. One touch gives me chills and we ain't even close yet!" You continue unpacking, singing and dancing away. This has always been the perfect way to clear your mind from those annoying questions that only serve to give you a migraine. "You got me tremblin' like a little baby girl. You're so special, you're like diamonds and pearls!"

For no apparent reason, you start to do the Electric Slide. "You're dangerous. Just get it up. The way you move, so scandalous." You swing your bra above your head in a circle, your hips mirroring the same movement. Letting go of your bra, it's flung across the room towards the door...

Where it lands on Kurama's head.

* * *

**Prince Elmo:** Note to self: Must make undergarment land on Hiei's head too….(walks off muttering to herself)

**Keiko:** Reviews are noms for the soul.


	17. And Kurama's Forgiveness

**Prince Elmo:** (Walks in, dragging Hiei behind her.) The person who reviews the most will win a date with this hotty right here!

**Hiei:** (Growls) WHAT?!

**Prince Elmo:** **Don't forget that I only own Jaiden Sterling.** Relax Hiei, I'll find you a nice lady friend...(Waggles eyebrows)

* * *

Biting back a hysterical giggle, you flick your hand at the stereo turning it off and you quickly walk over to the redhead. You rip the bra off his head and mutter an apology. "I didn't see you there. You could've knocked you know!" Ignoring the heat in your cheeks, you turn away from Kurama's unnerving emerald gaze. "I did knock. Several times. You probably couldn't hear me because of the music."

After tossing the bra into your closet, you close the closet door and kick your bag under the bed. You're very much aware of how you're ignoring him, but you're kind of hoping he'll take the subtle hint and leave. When you look up, Kurama is still standing in the doorway, looking at you with that unsettling gaze. _"I guess that was too subtle..."_

"Can I help you with something or are you quite content with gawking at me all day?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. You can help me with something."

Crossing your arms in front of your chest, you ask, "What is it?"

He keeps staring at you, face unreadable. You frown at him. It's giving you goose bumps. The wrong kind! "Can I come in?"

You give a lop-sided grin, which doesn't feel like you meant it. Aware of how it must've looked like a grimace, you turn your face away from him. "Well, you're basically already in, but..."

You give him a faint flick of your wrist, indicating that he may enter and let him step into your room. Taking a deep breath to calm your nerves, you walk past the redhead to close the door and turn back around.

Only to find that he's standing only inches behind you.

"Holy shitaki mushrooms!" With a dull thud, you jump back against the door you just closed. You gasp for air and clutch at your chest. Just as you're about to collapse onto the floor in a fit of seizures, Kurama's lips seem to curl upwards. _"Hm, I wonder what those lips taste like...Did I just really think that? Maybe I should stop reading those cheap romance novels. They pollute my innocent, child-like mind. It's porn in its purest form! Which is probably the reason why I like the movies better. Especially when you play them backwards. They get it on, get dressed and have a cup of tea. It's way funny."_

"Oh, sure! This gets a smile out of you!" As his eyes soften and smile widen, you feel the glare you had been aiming at him slip from your face. Pulling what's left of your composure back together, you mentally brace yourself for another verbal lashing. As if sensing this, Kurama purposely changes his expression to the school-example of gentle understanding. "I didn't come here to take a verbal swing at you, Jaiden. I've come to talk about a friend."

You can just barely stop yourself from rolling your eyes and snorting. You cross your arms in front of your chest and frown at him. "A friend huh?"

Suddenly, you feel trapped with your back against the wood of the door and you push past Kurama. You come to a stop on the middle of the butt-ugly rug next to your king-sized bed. You kill time by looking at everything in the room like you're seeing it for the first time. Not caring, as long as you don't have to look at a certain red-haired someone.

"Yes, a friend. I would like your advice on something. She's been in the wrong place at the wrong time in her past and has made some mistakes. It seems as though she's very ashamed of what she's done. So now she ignores me and probably thinks she's not worthy of my friendship. What do I do?" You glare into space at his lame approach. Disappointed just a little, you thought he was smarter than that. "Jaiden. Look at me." Before you can stop yourself, you've torn your gaze away from the insanely interesting wall and look him in the eye.

_"It's like him saying my name has this magical effect on me. Note to self: Look into this effect. Perhaps my name could also be a killing word."_

"You damaged my trust in you by betraying all of us, but it can be fixed. Like I've said before, I understand why you did it and I forgive you. I've done something like this myself and I know for a fact that you won't do it again. You're a good person at heart, Jaiden! When it comes down to it, I would trust you with my--."

During his little speech, you felt nothing but anger bubbling to the surface. "Oh, just shut up!!" You feel ashamed for your crimes and him forgiving you so easily only makes it worse.

You look straight into his wide jungle-green eyes and proceed to vent your frustration. "You're such a fool, Kurama! I've proven to be the last person you can trust! I killed a man! I stole that artifact! You say you understand me, but you don't! You shouldn't forgive me, because I don't deserve to be forgiven!! How can you be so stupid?!"

With hot tears coursing down over your even hotter cheeks, you pick up your favorite book from the bedside table. You fling it at him. "You should yell at me! Hit me! Beat me up! Say that you hate me! Say you'll never trust me again! Leave me! Never forgive me! Just push me away!!" You punctuate every word by throwing something at the infuriatingly understanding redhead. But he simply catches everything. So there you stand, in the middle of your room, flinging household items at one of the most powerful demons in the world, as if it could actually hurt him.

You take a hitching breath and try to stop trembling. Swallowing thickly, you make no attempt to brush the tears from your face. Your anger and frustration sufficiently vented, you suddenly feel exhausted. Kurama is just standing there, a book and a picture frame in each hand, regarding you with that damn understanding look in his eyes you've come to hate with a passion in the past few minutes. You have to stifle a sob when you meet those eyes and you see no other option, but to hide behind your long-nailed hands.

"Are you done?"

Not trusting your voice, you simply nod your head twice. A short eternity later, a warm hand guides your head to an equally warm shoulder and you enjoy all the comfort in the world, provided by his simple hug.

* * *

**Prince Elmo:** (Sings) If you're happy and you know it, clap your hands!

**Kurama, Keiko and Yusuke:** (Clap) (Clap) :D

**Prince Elmo:** If you're happy and you know it, clap your hands!

**Kuwabara, Yukina and Botan:** (Clap) (Clap) :D

**Prince Elmo:** If you're happy and you know it and you really want to show it. If you're happy and you know it, review now!

**Hiei:** Shut up!


	18. It Makes You Wonder

**Prince Elmo:** (Walks in, wearing a cape that says: "The Magnificent One") The Prince has returned to bring you more insanity! Bow down before my bunny slippers, but mind your head on the carpet. It's new!

**Koenma: Insert standard disclaimer here.**

* * *

You have no idea on how long you've been standing there with his hand running up and down your spine. Tears stopped flowing a long time ago and you wrapped your arms around his slim waist. Kurama keeps holding you, not saying a word. Your little, psychotic meltdown seems to have drained you of your last energy, but it did make you feel better. Leaning heavily against him, you sigh and close your eyes again.

_"I just want to curl up in his arms and take a little nap…."_

His hand runs through your hair. You shiver in response and you're suddenly very aware of how you're pressed against him. _"Wow, I end up like this around these guys pretty often. Not that I'm complaining...Argh! I swear, those impure thoughts do NOT belong to me! I swear, I think have this perverted alter-ego who writes weird stories and lives in The Netherlands!"_

Figuring that Kurama has better things to do than comforting emotionally disturbed witches, you decide that it's about time you let go of him. Before you can do so, the hand in your hair tightens and used as a leverage to tip your head backwards. When he presses his lips against your forehead, you open your eyes and smile to yourself.

After studying your face for a few seconds, Kurama murmurs, "Maybe you feel like you shouldn't be forgiven, because you never really forgave yourself." You respond with a meek nod, before wrapping your arms around his neck and pulling him in for another hug. Resting your chin on his shoulder, you realize that you need this. You need someone to forgive you and to hold you and to scare away the monster in your closet. Your mother is there for you, but this feels different!

Then you give his shoulders one last squeeze before you pull away. "I'll be okay." You flash Kurama a lop-sided grin, a heartfelt one this time. "I'm young, I still bounce when I land!"

* * *

You get a good night's sleep, which you desperately needed, despite what you may say. ("I'm not sleepy, damn it! ...Wow, I think I just fell asleep standing up.")

Things had gotten oddly quiet during the time you had needed to heal. Desoria and her army of ugly, undead scum seem to have fallen off the face of the earth ("Ha! I told you they should've worn stones in their bras!") and the massacres have stopped.

Three cities have been completely destroyed. If it wasn't for the fact that you have been preoccupied ("I wonder how many teeth I have..."), you would've felt really guilty. But you don't. Maybe Kurama's little speech has something to do with that.

Since you were driving Koenma absolutely friggin' insane with your lack of impulse control ("Can I help it that it's way funny to set of the sprinklers?!"), it was decided that you were to go to Genkai's temple, until they're able to track down Saki.

According to Yusuke, Genkai is a mean old hag who loves to torture people and call him a dimwit. You just knew that you were going to love this woman!

* * *

Packed, sacked and ready to go, you can't help but smirk menacingly at passing ogres. Who, by the way, can scurry off faster than you'd think. You and Kuwabara are the first to be ready. "Man, I can't wait to see Yukina again!"

Turning your violet eyes away from a random cowering ogre, you look up to him with a wide smile on your face. "Oh! You never said you had a girlfriend! Tell me all about her!" After kneeling to lower himself down to your eye level, Kuwabara shoots off into a rant about how wonderful this 'Yukina'-character is. You almost laugh at his child-like enthusiasm. "So, she lives with Genkai then?"

Nodding his head, he explains that Yukina is a beautiful Ice Maiden who can cry real gems. _"Alright, I'll admit it! Kuwabara may be loud and obnoxious, but he's a real sweet guy too. Not to mention funny! The only thing bigger than his heart would be his mouth."_

_-It's official; you're an idiot.-_

With a girly scream any homo would be proud of, you literally leap out of your skin. "Errrrm, what are you doing up there?"

Desperately clinging to the ceiling lamp with your long, freshly-painted nails, you calmly reply to Kuwabara: "Does it look like I'm knitting a sweater?"

You look around frantically for Hiei, but you can't spot him anywhere. After a moment of silence, Kuwabara answers; "Not really."

You snort in a very unattractive way. "Then that's probably not what I'm doing up here!! Now, catch me!" To which you promptly let go. When Kuwabara puts you back on your feet, you try a different approach.

_"Hey, Shorty McFreakPants, can you hear me?!"_

_-Who are you calling short, shrimp?-_

Rolling your eyes, you take that as a yes.

_"Didn't I tell you to stay out of my mind? It's a dark and scary place, you know. At any given time, something evil might leap out to grab you and drag you back in."_

Kuwabara is just staring at you as you glare into space. When you get no reply, you turn back to him to ask him more about Yukina. But as you open your mouth, Yusuke's voice rings out from behind you. "Man, I still don't understand why we couldn't have a proper breakfast first! I only had one lousy piece of toast."

You twirl around and cast him a thousand-watts-smile. "Because people can't wait to get rid of me!" Kurama, who's standing by Yusuke's side, gives you a gentle smile. "Nobody is trying to get rid of you, Jaiden."

At that moment, Yusuke wears the same look of disbelief as you do.

* * *

When Hiei arrived, Botan had summoned a portal. You're now walking through a sunny forest.

_"Stupid trees, how I hate you...I wonder if pigeons have feelings...Squirrel! Squirrel! Squirrel!...Kurama's hair looks odd from this angle...Damn trees...Hm, can't think. Too busy staring at Hiei's ass...I bet you can break bricks on his bum...If the moon were made of cheese, I'd totally eat it...with a big bowl of nachos..."_

You're startled out of your ranting thoughts by Yusuke. He nudges you in the side. "Huh?" You notice that everyone has turned their heads to look at you. "I asked you what you think!"

Not wanting to them to think that you were utterly uninterested in their current conversation, you just blurted out the first thing that came to your mind. "I think grass is taking over the world. Have you noticed how it's everywhere?!"

All you get in response are four blank stares. After clearing your throat, you ask Kurama what Genkai's place is like to direct the focus away from your insanity.

"Well, Genkai lives in a temple, so there's a wall around it. The temple itself is Japanese styled and has various rooms for people to stay in. There's also a lot of space to train. It's located on top of a hill, so we will have to climb a few stairs."

* * *

_"I'm dying... Maybe I'm just exhausted... But I'm pretty sure I'm dying."_

You gasp for air as you drag your heavy legs up another step. Not being able to take it anymore, you lunge forward and attach yourself to Kurama's arm. "I thought you said a few stairs?!"

Realizing that you sound like a little kid, you can't manage to get yourself to care much. "Well, we're already halfway there."

"...My lungs are on fire."

* * *

"Aaaah! This so beats walking!" You squeal. With a self-satisfied grin on your face, you relish in the luxurity of being carried up a large flight of stairs. Kurama has either lost whatever little was left of his mind or he has developed a soft spot for you. You like to think it's a little bit of both.

With your ankles hooked together on his abdomen, you wrap your arms around his neck to get more comfortable. His hands are clasped together right under your bum. _"If Kurama wasn't as... Kurama as he is, I'd think that he put those stairs here on purpose just to get his hands on my perfectly rounded bum!"_

Just as you lean forward to put your chin on his shoulder, you feel something poke you in the cheek from under his hair. "What the...?" Leaning back, you slip your fingers into his hair to grasp the offending object. To which Kurama gasps out your name.

"What the hell is this?" It looks like a sunflower seed, only green. Kurama turns his head to glance at you at an awkward angle. "That's the seed of a blood-sucking plant. I keep all of my plant seeds in my hair."

You blink at this and hand him back the seed, which he places back in his mane. "You mean there are more?" He picks up his pace again and starts summing up all of the plant seeds he's hiding in his mop of hair.

"Woah! Where do you find room for all that crap in your hair?!" Kurama only smiles at that comment. After a moment of careful consideration, you make up your mind. Taking Kurama completely off-guard, you start to dig around wildly in his hair. "Jaiden!!"

Good thing you are clinging to him like you are, because he chose that moment to let go of your bum and make a swipe at your wrists. Deftly evading him, you scold him for letting go. "I could've fallen down those stairs, you know! Just imagine the pain I'd be in with a broken hip! Now hold still."

After thirty seconds of trying, under the amused gaze of the other guys, Kurama finally gets a hold of your wrists and he pulls you off of his back in a maneuver you've seen only once before. In the circus that is.

"What has gotten into you?!" His hair looks all tousled and messed up. It's cute really. "Well, as a kid, I lost the puppy I got for my fourth birthday and I was just wondering if you were hiding him in your hair too."

* * *

**Prince Elmo:** My God, you're a freaking weirdo! (Starts laughing her perfectly rounded bum off)

**Yusuke:** Isn't Jaiden based on you?

**Prince Elmo:** (Stops laughing) Oh yeah...(Coughs) I'd like to welcome Shadowess88 back from her lovely trip to Cuba. We've missed you!

**Kurama:** Don't forget to review!


	19. Hairfetish

**Prince Elmo:** (Is being carried in by Hiei) In this chapter, you will meet Yukina. And **no**, for once you aren't as brilliant as to notice she's Hiei's sister right away! I hate it when that happens. I mean, how can you tell?! The only thing they have in common are their height and eyecolour! Seriously...

**Hiei: She still owns nothing. Not even her own computer...Loser...**

* * *

You didn't know it was possible, but you have gotten Yusuke as crazy enough to carry you now. Kurama had refused, after stating that his hair was way too dangerous to rummage around in. Suits you just fine, since it isn't like you can't wait until he's asleep or something.

"Your hair smells fruity."

"What?"

You sniff Yusuke's hair again. "Your hair smells like fruit. And it doesn't move when I poke it either." You poke his hair with one finger.

"Again with the hair! Do you have a hair fetish or something?"

"...No..."

You get a chuckle in response. Deciding that it's once again time to direct the attention away from your dementedness, you lean your chin on his shoulder. "You know, if you put your ear up to mine, you can hear the ocean." After turning his head so that your ears are pressed up against each other, Yusuke exclaims that it's true.

You smile in response. "I know! You can totally hear the ocean, right?!"

But then you frown. "Is that a seagull...?"

* * *

With your fork suspended in mid-air, just a breath away from your mouth, you watch the scene in front of you. You had arrived at the temple quite early and been introduced to Yukina and Genkai.

After you saw Genkai give Yusuke a run for his money, you had dropped to your knees and declared your undying love for her. Apparently, Genkai has a weak spot for girls worshipping the ground she walks on, because she took a shine to you right away.

_"People just can't help but love me. Happens to me all the time! It's like people get sucked into my radiant personality. The Teletubbies have the same effect. You change the channel, stumble across their show and get sucked in by the sickly cute happiness of it all. And then you're unable to draw your eyes away. The same thing happens when people first meet me! I mesmerize...And stuff." _

You're not sure if you like Yukina too, she seems a little bit too docile for your taste. But Kuwabara seems to worship the very ground the walks on, so you make an effort to make her feel comfortable around you.

Which seems to have the opposite effect.

When breakfast had been served, Yusuke and Kuwabara had not wasted any time. You're now watching them eat with morbid fascination. _"How can they eat like that? Do they even breath between bites? Though they look oddly cute with their cheeks stuffed full of food, I'm kind of disgusted here. Note to self: Count fingers after breakfast to make sure you haven't lost any."_

A chuckle comes from your left side. "It's quite interesting to watch them eat, isn't it?"

You raise an eyebrow at Kurama. He had obviously seen you stare. "Interesting isn't what I would call it. It's like a train wreck. Horrible, but you can't look away." Keiko, to your right, ensures you that you'll get used to it.

* * *

"Say Yukina, want me to help you collect herbs for your potions?" Your head snaps up at that question and you look over where Kuwabara and Yukina are seated. Kuwabara glances over to you. You offer him an encouraging smile.

After all, this had been your idea! _"It's my self-appointed mission to hook those two up. They'd look so damn cute together!"_

"That would be lovely, Kazuma." You mouth the word: "Kazuma?!" at Yusuke, who can barely suppress a laughing fit. "But I have to do the dishes after breakfast and clean the kitchen."

Your heart breaks at Kuwabara's disappointed face. Jumping up, you almost scream that you'll do it for her. Yukina's face flushes. "That w-would be inappropriate. You're a guest--"

You start collecting the dishes. "Nonsense! I live here now too, so I have to pull my own weight. I insist! You kids go and have fun!" You flick a wrist at them. Despite herself, Yukina smiles at you for this and you end the conversation by disappearing into the kitchen. Keiko follows you into the kitchen right when you put the dishes in the sink.

"That was very nice of you, Jaiden." She puts the dishes she had collected on top of the ones in the sink. "Want me to help you?" With a nod and a smile, you accept her help.

You step back out the kitchen to collect the rest of the dishes, when you almost bump into Hiei. He had been strangely quiet during breakfast. You offer him a friendly smile and a cheery greeting: "Hello, Pyro-pixie!"

You make to move past him towards the table, but his hand closes painfully around your wrist, pulling you to a stop. "Hey!" Tightening his grip, he practically growls at you to prepare yourself for training in two hours. You narrow your eyes at him. "What is wrong with you?" His upper lip pulls up into a snarl as he holds your eyes in a glare.

When you don't get a reply, you wrench your wrist from his grip. "Has anyone ever told you that your glare is about as scary as a bag of kittens?" Within the blink of an eye, Hiei has vanished off to God knows where. You snort at him and start clearing the table. Everyone has gone their separate ways, only Kurama has stayed behind. "He's angry at you."

You roll your eyes. "Yeah, so I noticed. But what did I do now? I mean, it's not like I glued the lid of his favorite ice-cream shut or whacked him repeatedly over the head with a flyswatter. Though those things sound like lots of fun. Must remember them for later!"

With a gentle smile, he tells you that you'll find out soon enough, before walking off. Cursing the male gender in general, you stomp back into the kitchen to find that Keiko already started on the dishes.

* * *

Two hours later, you have given Keiko your Last Will and memorized a new victory dance. Judging by the fact that Hiei seems to be seven different levels of pregnant, you doubt that you'll be using it. The guys had prepared a practice area behind the temple. Upon finding some of Yusuke's gel, you thought it would be funny if you slicked your hair back like his. You find it kind of cool, since your hair isn't falling all over your face anymore. Not to mention that you look pretty badass like this.

"You can't train dressed like that!!" Yusuke's voice snaps you out of your train of perverted thoughts about Hiei's ass and how yummy it would look in a pair of leather pants. You have arrived at the makeshift ring and all eyes are on you. Kuwabara seems to be hanging back a little, since he still refuses to fight you. Genkai has taken up the spot under a tree, in the shade.

Upon looking down at yourself, you find nothing wrong with your outfit. "I always wear this when I work out." Your grey sweatpants are cut off at mid-calf and hot-pink nail polish winks back up at you from your toes. Besides that, you only wear a sports bra that closely resembles a medieval torture device. "What's wrong with it?"

With a flushed face, Yusuke exclaims that you're practically naked. You put your fists on your hips and narrow your eyes. "That's rich, coming from a guy who's half naked himself!" You point your finger accusingly at his bare chest. After a verbal battle of epic proportions, Yusuke decided to agree with you. After you threatened to turn him into a girl with one of your potions, of course.

"So, whose ass am I kicking this time?" Desperately keeping his eyes above chest level, Kurama only points towards Hiei. Who slides his katana out of his sheath just far enough for you to see it, only to bare his teeth at you. You can swear that he's foaming at the mouth!

For some reason you can't name, you feel like peeing your pants and running into the opposite direction, while screaming at the top of your lungs and waving your arms above your head...

* * *

**Prince Elmo:** At least, that's how I would respond...(Whacks Hiei repeatedly over the head with a flyswatter)

**Hiei:** Review. Now. (Sets fire to the flyswatter.)

**Prince Elmo:** (Pouts) That's not very nice...


	20. Disney Corrupts The Wicked Mind

**Prince Elmo:** An official apology for this chapter: Sorry.

**Keiko: Prince Elmo owns nothing more than her own perverted imagination!**

* * *

Turning away from the scariest thing you've seen since Oprah without make-up, you direct your violet glare at Kurama. "Why are you letting Hiei murder me in cold blood?!" You stubbornly ignore the sinister chuckle coming from your favorite Pyro-pixy and concentrate on Kurama, who's offering you a gentle smile. "He won't kill you, Jaiden."

With an unfeminine snort, you cross your arms over your chest. "Does _he_ know that too?"

Kurama directs you towards the ring with a gentle, but firm hand on your shoulder. "We need your help if we're going to bring Desoria down. Since you haven't used your powers in a while, you need to train. Just give him your best shot! Oh, and Hiei. No weapons." After putting his katana aside, Hiei takes his place at the other side of the circular ring.

"The first to get the other out of the ring wins. If you stay down for more than ten seconds, you lose. No weapons, no powers--"

Kurama regards you for a second.

"--No knees to the groin."

You scream incoherently at the injustice.

"Begin!!"

Next thing you know, you're face down in the dirt, flaming pain radiating from your jaw and blood filling your mouth. "Five...Six..." Your eyes widen: Kurama has already begun counting! Pushing yourself up, you spit the thick blood out.

Hiei had floored you with a single punch.

Lessons in martial arts from, what seems like, a hundred years ago rush back to you and you crouch down into a fighting stance. Grinning at your deviance, Hiei copies your stance. He lunges at you and before you know it, you have taken another punch to the jaw. This time you heard the bone break with a sickening crunch.

It didn't take Hiei long to completely beat you to a bloody pulp. You didn't even get one hit in! It was no contest, overkill and at the end, he simply kicked you out of the battle-ring, because you refused to stay down. You were supposed to have fought Yusuke too, but you're a bloody mess. Yusuke has settled for slinging you over his shoulder and carrying you back to the temple. Your once-slicked-back hair clings to your bloody face.

In the distance you hear Kurama tell Hiei that this was hardly necessary. You don't hear Hiei's reply. Then Yusuke gently lays you down on a soft mattress. "Thanks, dude."

He grins at you and gives you a salute. "You're welcome!"

The door to your left opens and you hear a soft gasp. "Oh my! Did you have a rough first training session?" Yukina kneels down next to you. You give her a lop-sided grin. "This isn't training." You gesture to yourself. "This is taking a beating from an enraged pyromaniac, who forgot to take his Prozac this morning!"

* * *

An hour later, you're bouncing back outside to the beat of a song only you can hear, completely healed.

"Boys and girls of every age, would you like to see something strange? Come with us and you will see. This is odd Town of Halloween. This is Halloween, this is Halloween! Pumpkins scream in the dead of night." You sing to yourself as you go straight to Kuwabara.

You draw his attention by tapping him on the shoulder. "Say Kuwabara, your girlfriend is awesome! She healed me right back up. You're so lucky!"

Without giving him a chance to reply, you dance right back off. You finish the song, while dancing as if you're in a Broadway musical, much to Keiko and Yukina's delight. Who give you a standing ovation when you're done. Genkai only offers you a shake of her head.

* * *

The next day, you wake up to a lot of noise coming from downstairs. While you quickly get ready, you start singing a different song at the top of your lungs. _"Who could've thought that it's actually possible to dress and dance at the same time?! Yeah dude, I rock! My absolute awesome awesomeness knows no limit."_

You dance out of your room and grasp Yusuke's hands, who was just making his way downstairs. "You think the only people who are people, are the people who look and think like you!"

Letting go of his hands, you dance and twirl downstairs, leaving Yusuke looking bewildered. "But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger, you'll learn things you never knew you never knew."

Standing in the middle of the slightly crowded room, you spread your arms wide and continue to sing at the top of your lungs. "Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon?" You bring your fists to your chest, as if you really mean what your singing.

"Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned?" Completely ignoring the bewildered looks, you arch your arms above your head.

"Can you sing with all the voices of the mountains?" You stretch your arms out to a short guy with blue eyes, you've never seen before, as if you're singing to him.

"Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?" Twirling away from the wide-eyed stranger, you dance over to the open doors on the tip of your toes.

"Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?!" At this last line, you close your eyes, spread your arms in the girliest pose you can think of and create a gust of wind to make your short hair flow.

After a ten second pause, where you never changed you girly pose: "Oi, who's 't loon?"

You twirl back around towards the voice with the thick Irish accent. "The loon would be me!"

The owner of the voice turns out to be another tall red-head. Who has the most hypnotizing wiggling ears you've ever seen! With an excited squeal, you reach out to touch them, but he catches your hand before you can do so. "'T name's Jin. An' you are?"

Snatching your hand back, you give him a mysterious smile and a flutter of your eyelashes. "After your lucky charms!" You poke his ear and run to the other side of the room to cower behind Yusuke. Keiko sighs. "Sorry about this. This is my fault. She spend the entire afternoon and evening watching Disney movies and I didn't stop her."

Addressing Yusuke, who's grinning at you: "Disney movies corrupt the wicked mind."

* * *

The newcomers were introduced as Touya and Jin, old friends of the gang. You got along great with Jin, you'd swear you two were twins or something, but Touya didn't seem to like you very much. Maybe that has something to do with the fact that the first thing you said to him was that Hiei lost his title of Owner of the Weirdest Hairdo Ever. They're just making a social visit and have decided to watch as you train today.

After yesterday's disaster, you have changed your strategy and come up with a devious plan.

* * *

**Prince Elmo:** Do I still have to ask you people to review?

**Yusuke:** Yes, you do.

**Prince Elmo:** Please review?

**Yusuke:** Good girl.


	21. Really Pretty Eyebrows

**Prince Elmo:** Who wants to do the disclaimer thingy today?!

**Kuwabara:** (Raises his hand eagerly)

**Prince Elmo:** Go ahead, Kuwa-kins!

**Kuwabara: Elmo doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho.**

* * *

Jin is rapidly rambling away to you about some battle he was in, but you're not listening at all. It's not like you can understand him anyway. _"Does he even breath at all? Seriously, this guy has the sexiest accent ever, but he's not doing it justice by rambling on like that. And what's up with that horn-thingy he has on his head. Did his mother get it on with a overly talkative unicorn or something?! Hm...Do unicorns even talk?"_

You turn your gaze towards the figure that has taken up a spot on the windowsill. He's just sitting there, looking outside, but you know that he was keeping a firm eye on everything that was going on inside the room.

_"Time for step one of my brilliant super plot!"_

Standing up in the middle of Jin's rant, you leave him looking bewildered to take up a spot on the ground next to Hiei. You have made up your mind: You're not about to get beaten into the ground again, so you figure that you'll have to make friends with Hiei. Harassing Kurama had proven to be fruitless if you're ever going to find out what made Hiei mad at you. Kurama had said: "That's not my place to tell. You will have to work it out with Hiei. Now put down that fly-swatter!"

So now you're on a mission to make Hiei like you again.

Mission Impossible, anyone?

And what's this 'again' you're talking about?

Your new self-appointed place beside him doesn't seem to get a response out of him. Deciding that you have nothing to lose, you're as bold as to poke him once in the knee he has drawn up. Still no response. You glance back into the silent room and shrug at Kurama. Everybody is keeping a close eye on you.

_"Probably just in case Hiei decides that he wants to have witch-roast for dinner. Extra crispy witch-roast. I bet Hiei would be a great cook...If he doesn't throw a temper tantrum and set fire to the entire kitchen..." _You turn back to him and purse your lips in thought. He really isn't responding! It's almost like he's ignoring you. But no one ignores you, so that can't be it! With a smile, you fold your arms on top of his up-drawn knee.

After you find that your head is still very much attached to the rest of you, you lean your chin on your folded arms.

And proceed to stare the hell out of Hiei.

Then you start making faces at him.

Really childish faces.

What did you expect?! You've never been good at making friends the traditional way. Heck, the only friends you've ever had are the only people who can put up with your random nonsense. And you can count them on one hand. His eyebrows slowly lower into a deeper scowl and you offer him a wide smile. "Say, Hiei?"

He glances at you out of the corner of his eye. You figure he's at least a little bit curious. "Hn."

With the wide smile still attached to your face, you bat your eyelashes at him and give him a flirtatious giggle. "Has anyone ever told you that you have really pretty eyebrows?"

* * *

After that statement, Hiei had been so shocked that you had been able to press a gross, wet kiss to his cheek, before dashing away in case he wanted to remove a limb or two. It never even occurred to you that you had practically flirted with him. Well, not until the girls had practically rubbed your face in it. Back upstairs, you're about to change into your training outfit, when Keiko and Botan burst into your room.

"Hey! Would it kill you to knock?! I could've been naked!"

"Like you'd care if you were."

"...Good point..."

The two girls take up a spot on your bed and you completely ignore them as you strip down. With your back to them, you slip your white, medieval torture device and put on a pair of sweatpants over your Hello Kitty underwear.

When you turn back to the girls, they're looking at you with the strangest look in their eyes and they're grinning in the most disturbing kind of way. The kind of grin that makes you want to fall to your knees and beg for mercy. The one you give people when you want them to think you're absolutely insane. The kind that counts as psychological warfare.

"What?"

* * *

You wish you didn't ask. They had fired off with all kinds of questions about you liking Hiei and stuff. Yeah, like you'd tell them! After you had threatened them with bodily harm and a series of nasty pranks, they had decided to drop the subject. But that didn't stop them from following you to training.

_"Probably to see if I'll flirt with Hiei again. It was NOT flirting, damnit! You flirt on purpose, I was just saying something nice...He DOES have pretty eyebrows though...They go nicely with his hot ass...I wonder if they grow that way...Maybe he waxes them in secret."_

"Woah, lass! Are ye tryin' ta blind me?" Jin is squinting at you, as well as the other guys. Instead of your regular, dark-colored sweatpants, you had put on a pair of screaming, acid-green pants that are bound to burn holes into people's retina if you stand in the sun long enough. You grin at him.

"Maybe..." After all, Hiei can't attack you if he can't stand to look at you. But Hiei was nowhere to be seen. "After yesterday, we thought it would be better if you don't fight Hiei today."

Acting completely on your impulses, you lunge forward, wrap your arms around Kurama's waist and repeat a very loud mantra of thank yous. After chuckling at you like you're the funniest thing since Paris Hilton's acting career, he tells you to pick out an opponent. Everyone has come to the training ring to watch, including Yukina. Kuwabara is trying to talk to her, but Yusuke keeps butting in. How obnoxious….

You stomp over to them, grab Yusuke by the ear and proceed to drag him off to the ring. "Leave the lovebirds alone and do something useful for a change!" You can faintly hear Botan and Keiko laugh.

"Alright, same rules as before. Stay down for more than ten seconds, you lose. Get thrown out of the ring, you lose. And yes, Jaiden, still no knees to the groin."

You curse under your breath, you kind of hoped he'd forget this time.

"Ready? Go!"

This time, it's not you who finds him/herself face-down in the dirt with a mouth full of blood. Taking your chance, you had launched your fist into Yusuke's face as soon as Kurama had said the word. The detective is staring at you, wide-eyed, and you do a little victory dance on the spot.

He grins at you. "This will be fun..."

Yusuke is going easy on you, you can tell. He just doesn't punch you in the face like he means it. Not that you care or anything! A win is still a win, even if your opponent goes easy on you. After you exchange a fair amount of punches, kicks and, in your case, bites, you decide that it's time to end it.

Just as Yusuke throws another punch your way, you lunge under his fist and wrap your arms around his waist to pull him along in your dive. You hear him grunt as you land on top of him...Just a few inches outside the ring.

With a high-frequency scream loud enough to destroy some eardrums, you jump up and burst out into a whole new victory dance. "What are you so happy about?! This is a draw! We both got thrown out of the ring."

You completely ignore him as you shake your perfectly rounded bum to imaginary music. You hear Genkai chuckle. "Well, technically, you hit the ground outside of the ring before she did. Therefore, Jaiden wins."

As Yusuke is arguing with Genkai over your brilliant win, you manage to convince Jin to join you in your dance. He's a pretty good dancer!

* * *

It is late in the afternoon, when Botan comes running into the clearing, immediately drawing your attention. "We've found Desoria! And she's planning something big."

* * *

**Prince Elmo:** Dun dun DUUUN! Dramatic music! And in case you're wondering where that pick-up line came from; I use that one all the time.

**Botan:** Oh my god, that's how you approach guys?! By telling them they have pretty eyebrows?! (Collapses in a fit of laughter)

**Prince Elmo: **Uhuh. It works really well! Half of the guys burst out in laughter and offer me a drink.

**Botan:** And the other half?

**Prince Elmo:** Start heading for the exit...


	22. Cliffhanger Of Doom

**Prince Elmo:** The story is coming to an end, people! Just one more chapter after this one.

**Kurama:** Are you sad?

**Prince Elmo:** A little...(Pouts) Okay, I'm a lot of sad! I'm a very emotional Elmo right now. (lower lip trembles)

**Kurama: Prince Elmo only owns her OC.** (Pulls the sad Elmo into a hug, who starts to sob hysterically and whipes her nose on his sleeve.)

* * *

_"This is insane... And coming from someone like me, that means something! When is the last time I was in a serious fight? Oh, that's right; Never! I'm not a fighter, I'm someone who points and laughs from a safe distance...How does Kurama make his hair do that flippy thing in the back?"_

You follow Kurama into Koenma's office and take a seat next to him, not really noticing your surroundings. You start to pick at your nails as Koenma starts to explaining the situation to you and the guys. He's explaining how a reliable source had told him about Desoria's plans.

Apparently, she's planning on releasing all of the power in the Eye to make her almighty, blablabla, to take over the world, whatever, you never listen, why start now?

"We're going to have to stop her before she can do so. Jaiden, is there anything useful you can tell us about her?"

Your head snaps up at the mention of your name and you blink stupidly at all the staring eyes. "Errrm...Well...She has to go into a kind of trance to summon her powers and she's really vulnerable in that state. And her powers are best at night…..That's about it."

* * *

And so it was decided. You were going to wait until the early morning to attack her. Koenma's informant had told you that she planned on waiting until the full moon, which is just two nights away. Desoria had set up her camp in what appeared to be an old shrine, not too far away from a demon city. It seems that she is ready to strike or do whatever she's planning on doing.

Even your loud music isn't loud enough to drown out your thoughts tonight. "First time that I saw your eyes. Boy, you looked right through me. Hmm hmm. Playing it cool, but I knew you knew that Cupid hit me. Hmm hmm."

With your folded arms on the windowsill, you quietly watch the moon. You can't even remember being this quiet before! Or if you've ever sat so still. Only your stubborn foot bobs to the beat of the music.

In just a few hours you'd have a face-off with your former partner-in-crime. The same girl who you had trusted so foolishly, the one who had lured you into her trap with eyes wide open, just to get what she wanted. The upcoming battle with Desoria has you afraid...

"Afraid you'll die?"

In an acrobatic move you would otherwise have been really proud of, were you not startled out of your wits, you jump backwards away from Hiei, who appeared out of friggin' nowhere, and land on your perfect bum. "Holy shit, asses!!" As you gasp and wheeze and think you're just about to collapse in a fit of seizures, you hear Hiei chuckle.

"If you think this is funny, you seriously need to develop a sense of humor! Why do you people get such a kick out of scaring me half to death?!" You stand up and cross your arms over your chest. "And if you must know; yes, I am afraid. Just not for the reason you'd think!"

With his infamous "Hn." for an answer, Hiei stands up and copies your stance. You frown at him as he studies you for a second, just a little bit annoyed at his unnerving stare.

"You don't fear for your life, but for ours."

You screw up your face in what you think must look like a really odd way. "Didn't I tell you to stay out of my mind? It's a dangerous place, remember?"

"I don't need to read your mind to know what's going through it." Leaning casually against the wall behind him, he sizes you up with an unreadable look in his eyes. "The question now is, why do you care?"

You raise yourself to your full height, which is hardly impressive, and look Hiei in the eye. "Because I believe that everyone deserves to be cared for, with complete disregard for what they've done in their past."

After a moment of silence, you cross your arms again and come to stand beside him. You expect him to start mocking you any second now. To your utter surprise, he doesn't. Well, not really.

"Except your father?"

"…Except my father."

"And me?"

Maybe it's just your imagination, but he sounds a bit sarcastic. "Yes, excluding cranky pyromaniacs who, in my opinion, desperately need some Prozac." You nod your head vigorously, before sticking your tongue out at him in the most childish way you can muster.

Followed by a comfortable silence.

Completely ignoring Hiei for the moment, you begin to sing along with the theme of the Nightmare Before Christmas again, while emphasizing the song with various hand gestures and weird faces. When the song ends, neither you or Hiei have moved from the spot.

After a ten second pause: "Are all witches like you?"

Throwing caution out the window, you giggle flirtatiously, wrap your arms around him in a tight hug and yell in his ear: "God, one can only hope right?!" Not at all surprisingly, instead of hugging back, Hiei just stands there with his arms at his side. You indulge in the fact that he isn't murdering you on first contact and rest your chin on his shoulder.

After a moment of deep thought, you say: "You know what, Pixie? I'd be willing to lick the sidewalk, just to see you smile one time. Or hear you sing. Or watch you dance for that matter!" Pulling back from your hug, you hold Hiei's shoulders at arms length. He sizes you up, again with that friggin' annoying unreadable look in his eyes.

"You have to promise that you won't die on me! I desperately have to see you dance one day. Preferably the Electric Slide..."

You trail off ranting about various dances and clothes that go with those styles. When you're going on and on about rock music and leather pants, you catch Hiei's eyes again. He is giving you the usual 'What the hell?!'-look. You know the one, you get it at least four times a day. "What?! Don't even pretend you never thought about wearing leather pants! I bet you'd look totally hot in them, with that nice ass you've got back there."

In an attempt to stop Hiei from protesting or yelling at you in any way, you reach up and press your lips firmly to his mouth. The warm pressure of his lips on yours is very comforting. After lingering there for a second, you pull back and meet his ruby gaze. The intensity of his stare makes you shiver. He's looking at you as if you're a very difficult puzzle to solve. Clearing your throat, you back up a step. And then another step. And another. "So...eeerm...Don't die... And stuff... I mean it! I won't go to your funeral if you go and get yourself killed!"

And then you dash out of your bedroom, completely weirded out at yourself and the awkward conversation you just had.

* * *

"Seriously, this rates about an eight on my Weird-Shit-O-Meter!"You dully inform the guys besides you. The slight drizzle had changed into rain that is making your black hair cling to your face. You look down into the valley, where Desoria has set up her camp.

From the small shrine in the middle of the valley, the bright green beam of pure energy, that reaches into Heaven, is basking everything in a soft green glow. The trees seem to dance with the swirling light the energy gives off and everything seems to have come alive.

"Are clouds supposed to be doing that?" You point towards the clouds that swirl around the point where the beam cuts through them.

"Just relax, Jaiden. You're just having some pre-battle jitters."

You turn to Kurama with an incredulous look on your face. "Relax? Relax?! How can I relax when the clouds are acting funny?! I swear, those clouds are mocking me!" Whipping around to Yusuke, who has his mouth open to say something, you shove your finger in his face. "And the next person who tells me to calm down, will find themselves with my knee in the depths of their groin!"

A large hand comes to rest on your small shoulder. "Really, Jaiden. It will be okay. We've got your back!" Kuwabara's gentle voice seems to work miracles on you and you instantly relax a little. Grabbing his large hand, you tug him down to your level. "Promise me something, Kuwa-kins. Promise me that after today, you will stop at nothing to make Yukina your girl. Okay?"

As you say this, Yusuke and Kurama simultaneously turn away from you two, their shoulders shaking with what you think must be laughter and Hiei is once again facing you with a look that promises slow, bloody murder.

That just ticks you off. "Is THAT why you were mad at me? You're jealous of Kuwabara, because he's getting some loving for a change?" Apparently, Kurama and Yusuke think this is the most hilarious thought ever and they burst out in hysterical laughter. Hiei fuming all the way. You purse your lips in annoyance. "Seriously, you people are odd. And that means something coming from someone like me!" You cross your arms over your chest and tap your foot as you wait for them to stop laughing and shut the hell up.

"Are you quite done?"

You get a nod.

"Can we go and get ourselves killed now?"

Kurama smiles at you and places a hand on your shoulder. "Look, I promise that we'll make it out alive, Jaiden. Trust us, we've done this before." You study him for a second, before studying all of their faces. Then you sigh and nod your head. "I trust you. All of you."

You straighten your back and offer them all your regular wicked grin. "Lead the way, my little magic mushrooms!" And then you follow your friends into the battle, with a sense of confidence, love and trust you have never felt before...

* * *

**Prince Elmo:** CLIFFHANGER! Wh00t! (runs off cackling to herself)

**Touya:** This story was inspired by _Dominic Shade_ and her Texan Fun story. It was supported by _dumbrat_ and _shadowess88. _Unolai hopes that you have noticed a significant change, especially in earlier chapters.

**Jin:** And give her nice reviews, something to work with and she might update a little sooner on the sequel, like the raving lunatic that she is.


	23. It's The End

She was a mystery to me.

With a dark past to rival mine, one might wonder why she wasn't more like me. She was the light to my darkness, a place to call home, something I longed for all these years. She welcomed me with her arms open wide. But I let her slip through my fingers.

People perceive me as merciless, evil and cold-hearted. I guess, people might be right about that. I always told myself that I am this way, because of my past. That I needed to shield myself from the pain I've felt before. That I needed to guard myself from ever getting hurt like that again.

But how am I supposed to keep saying that, now that I've known her?

Despite the horror she had seen in her life, she never failed to care for those around her. Even those who cared nothing for her. She did everything in her power to make others laugh, even when she had nothing to laugh about herself. With a wide smile on her face, she took on any challenge life threw at her and laughed off all of the pain that it caused her.

One would think that her smile was just a mask, but I can assure you that it was not. She wore her smile like a suit of armor. In her own twisted way, she was fearless. At least we had that in common. She cared for us. She cared for me, even when I gave her reason to hate me.

How did she do it?

What was her secret?

Her passion shone through, when she faced me in battle. Through the pain that she felt, she stood her ground and refused to stay down. Even when she could no longer feel her legs. Hn, stubborn girl. She displayed strength even she herself didn't know she possessed. I knew that when the time came, she would sacrifice it all to save our lives. Including my own life.

And in the end she did.

She gave everything she had for us. She sacrificed her life, so that we might keep ours. When the time came, she faced her fate without fear or hesitation. Just like she faced everything else in her life. The battle had been short, but fierce. The scent of death thick in the air. We had lost. The full power of the Eye had been unleashed and there was nothing we could do to stop it.

But then, a powerful shockwave passed through the earth and the air sizzled with unrestrained magical aura. I knew what she was doing. With all the magical powers she possessed, she would seal the magic in the Eye. She would pour all her magic into the spell to lock the Dark Magic away forever.

And she would die.

Her violet-colored gaze settled upon me one last time and she smiled at me. A genuine smile.

After my confusion, came anger and jealousy. Even when she was going to die, she smiled through it all. And a heart-felt smile at that. Where did she find the strength to do so? With anger turning to rage, I asked her:

"Why do you smile?"

Her haunted eyes shone bright with emotion through the darkness of death and for the first time in ages, it didn't strike me as a weakness.

"Because I'm saving the one I love."

I held her lifeless body in my arms and was overcome with the consuming desire to kill everything within my grasp. I carried her limp form back to where we came from and I felt a form of aggression I had never felt before. I buried her and all I wanted to do was to forget the feeling of belonging she gave me.

What had I done to deserve her love? I had hurt her, beaten her, put her down. And still she came back to me with a smile on her face and a goofy joke just to see if she could make me smile back. Maybe she was just an idiot. Maybe that's just the way love is. Perhaps both. All I know is that I will never understand her. She is as much a mystery to me in death as she was in life.

She was insane.

She loved me.

She's dead

Five years since her passing and I watch the small girl play. I spent three years of my life in Koenma's library, in hopes that I could find a way to bring her back to me. She was a magical being after all. I read book after book about the Dark Arts, but none could tell me how to resurrect the dead. I found that it was against the Wiccan Law. The only thing that came close enough, was the Eye of Corax.

The word 'ironic' doesn't even begin to cover this.

Three years thrown away, don't you think? Well, not really.

I learned a very important fact about magical creatures as I searched through all of those books. When magical creatures die, their soul doesn't go to the Spirit World as our does. Their soul simply gets reborn into a new body and the memory of their previous life will be forgotten. Though sometimes, strong memories can return to them through their dreams.

But those, of course, get passed off as dreams.

I watch her. From a distance. I make sure that this time, she gets the happy childhood she deserves. I know she deserves it. With a simple flick of her hand, the little girl makes her toys dance in mid-air for her. Her violet eyes are bright with happiness and her delighted giggle fills the air. Her parents' startled gasp only serves to amuse her more.

Hidden in the shadows, I can feel myself smile.

Just something she taught me...

**THE END**


End file.
